El Primero
by otk.chn
Summary: Porque sin la ayuda de la chiquilla él nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía, sobretodo porque él nunca tomaría la iniciativa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

><p>Porque sin la ayuda de la chiquilla él nunca se habría dado cuenta…por eso ahora era ella quien hablaba por él aun sin decir ninguna palabra…ese quedo<em> Ryoma-kun<em> que en algún momento pronunció quedó en el olvido después de la frase que tan tímidamente pronunció.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun…yo…quisiera….etto"- Se detuvo unos segundos, bajo aquel árbol y ocultándose de la lluvia se abrazó a él y él no se lo impidió, acercó su rostro y rozo su cuello con el cabello húmedo.-_"yo…quisiera ser… algo más en tu vida"- _Susurró y él no supo que responder, quedándose callado y desviando su mirada, sin siquiera sujetarla tragó saliva despacio. De hecho, la situación en sí no le molestaba o le incomodaba, simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar porque creía saber a lo que ella se refería y él no quería enterarse de nada que no tuviera que ver con el tenis.

-Ryusaki-Se detuvo un segundo y aun sin mirarla a la cara supo que ella ya lo observaba.

-Yo no…etto…no estoy segura….-Acercó sus manos a las mejillas de él y con delicadeza lo giró hacia ella para que le mirara, sonrojándose a tal punto que hasta su nariz había cambiado un poco de color- No estoy segura pero…creo que sé…lo que sientes. Como actúas, como miras, tu manera de ser…yo creo que...No me equivoco…-Ryoma se sonrojó levemente-Quiero….mou-Dudó unos segundos-Quiero ser tu novia…Ryoma-kun-

* * *

><p>Pequeño prólogo, no serán más de dos capitulos ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Dos_

* * *

><p>De eso hacía casi ya una semana y no se recuperaba de la impresión, Ryusaki le había mirado con vergüenza y había salido corriendo. Agradeció que ella hubiese salido corriendo porque a decir verdad, aun hoy no se le ocurría ninguna manera de abordarla y decirle que efectivamente no estaba en lo cierto y él no estaba interesado en ella; sin embargo los días habían pasado y no se sentía ni con el derecho de decirle algo así, ni tampoco de mentirle diciéndole que estaba interesado en ella.<p>

En ningún momento se le ocurrió tampoco hablar con alguno de los sempais de su problema, posiblemente se dedicarían a hacer planes para unirlos porque sabía la manía que tenían con hacerle pareja de la chica rubí. Entonces, este pequeño problema debía resolverlo solo, hubiese sido en otro momento tal vez no le hubiese puesto atención, pero desde luego a la chiquilla la consideraba algo así como una colega y sabia lo mal que se pondrían Nanako y su madre si se enteraban de la manera en que actuaba con Ryusaki. _Claro, antisociable, pero caballero._

Lo que mejor le saldría era regalarle una ponta quizás, y después con sutileza pedirle que dejara atrás el tema. Sin embargo recordó como a pesar de ignorarlo, seguía dándole una ración de bentō todos los días a través de alguno del trío de chicos raros de su aula, era entonces cuando se le ocurría dejar las cosas como estaban y que ella sin más se le acercara, porque él no era una persona al que le preocuparan otras y por supuesto no quería que ella pensara mal siendo la primera en recibir sus consuelos.

_Kuso..._ Susurró para sus adentros, removió su cabello de adelante hacia atrás peinándolo y siguió su camino hacia el entrenamiento, pero poco después de girar en la esquina del siguiente pasillo frenó en seco al ver una sombra que se avecinaba contra él y sin poder evitarlo, cayeron los dos al suelo. Acostado en medio de éste miró hacia el frente y lo primero que vio fue unas tiernas pantaletas de color rosa que sobresalían por debajo de una falda, rodó hacia arriba los ojos y se arrepintió en cuánto lo hizo. Ryusaki se sentaba y alisaba su falda aun sin observarle, pero apenas lo hiciera estaba seguro de que huiría y muy en el fondo él sabía que no quería eso, quería resolver aquella situación que lo confundía e irritaba lo más rápido posible.

-Mou...Ryoma-kun...no...no me di cuenta, gomen-tartamudeó poco, y sólo le miró a los ojos los primeros 2 segundos. Ya se estaba levantando cuando vio la mano de él cerca de su cuerpo invitándola a dejarse ayudar, con temblor tomó su mano y con torpeza se apoyó en la pared esperando que él se fuera y que por _Kami-sama_, no se le ocurriera rechazarla. Si nunca hablaba que no lo hiciera ahora y menos para decirle aquellas feas palabras que ninguna niña de 14 años enamorada hasta la médula querría escuchar.

-Betsuni...Ryusaki- Susurró él. Pero aún no sabía si quedarse y dejar que ella sola se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, o irse y hacerla sentirse más triste de lo que creía, ella ya estaba. Decidió quedarse, por lo menos hasta que ella hiciese algo, irse o hablar...lo que fuese. Pero que hiciera algo y pronto porque todo le confundía y odiaba sentirse asi.

Se acercó un poco y ella desvió la mirada girando todo su rostro hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Se sonrojaba lenta y uniformemente siendo demasiado obvia a la reacción que él le provocaba. Si era tan tímida ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para hablar y afirmar tantas cosas ese día? Sonrió con arrogancia y dio otro paso, mientras empezaba a temblar y boquear como un pez fuera del agua, intentaba alejarlo, suponía, pero él no lo haría hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-A...anno...Ryoma-kun- Le miró otros dos segundos y volvió a girar la cabeza, lo único que conseguía con su comportamiento era hacer que él se acercará un poco más cada tanto.  
>-¿Qué?- Susurró cerca, muy cerca de su oído haciendo que su estomago se contrajera con urgencia. Posó sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él e intentó alejarlo un poco.<br>-Me...me pones- Tragó saliva- nerviosa- Susurró mientras sentía como Ryoma recostaba el hombro izquierdo en la pared muy cerca de su cuerpo, que tenía completamente pegado a la pared con su espalda recta y su trasero medianamente aplastado contra esta debido al nerviosismo con el que se encontraba desde que se había levantado del suelo con la ayuda de él. Mientras él no hacia mas sino acoplarse a la curva del brazo femenino acercando un poco más sus labios a su oreja, sin atreverse todavía a tocarla un centimetro.

La pelirroja giró desafiante su cabeza con la intención de quitarle de su lado y dejarle muy en claro que lo que había hecho hacía algunos días no le daba derecho de incomodarla, pero todo quedó en el olvidó cuando se dio cuenta de en que posición estaba y cuan cerca estaban sus labios de los de él. Los miró con detalle, _seguramente nadie los ha besado jamás...como los míos._ Pensó mientras subía una mano por en medio de sus cuerpos sin que ningún otro musculo de ninguno de los dos se moviera, los tocó suavemente con los dedos acariciándolos y sin meditarlo demasiado se encontró acercándose mientras cerraba lentamente los párpados.

Observó como Ryusaki se acercaba un poco más a él y de improvisto acariciaba sus labios, la vio cerrar los ojos y una parte de sí sintió curiosidad, una parte muy grande de sí, entonces se dio cuenta de que si hacia lo que Ryusaki deseaba le daría malas ideas, pero eso no importó mucho cuando los dos inexpertos se juntaron en lo que sería el primer beso de ambos.

Ella se movió para quedar en la misma posición de él y sin planearlo abrió su boca mientras lo hacia, siendo abordada por la lengua sedosa y masculina que con sutileza la recorrió e hizo que sus piernas flaquearan.

Gimió levemente por el primer contacto que ejerció con ella, nunca había dado un beso pero ciertamente no era desagradable hacerlo con Ryusaki. Giró su cabeza y la besó un poco más succionando con cuidado el labio superior haciéndola gemir ahora a ella. Se separó lentamente y sujetó su rostro con una mano, dejándo a la otra descansar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de titular. Sonrió arrogantemente de nuevo y habló.

-Estoy de acuerdo...Ryusaki-

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews :D<br>Lo cierto es que éste no es el último y no sé cuantos más serán...seguirá en progreso pero serán pocos caps ;)  
>Bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Tres_

* * *

><p>-Echizen-kun...estás...resignado- Susurró lentamente Ryusaki, que estaba de repente muy furiosa, Ryoma la miró confundido, ¿Y ahora qué mierda le pasaba?. Ryusaki se alejó de él a paso torpe y siguió el camino del pasillo dándose cuenta después de que este no tenía salida, avergonzada pero orgullosa como nunca había estado se giró y dio una mala mirada a Ryoma quién hasta el momento había mantenido una sonrisa socarrona por la orientación de la pelirroja.<p>

Sin embargo el suceso no hacía dos días que había ocurrido y ella seguía sin darle explicaciones del por qué de su enojo; por primera vez tenía contacto humano con alguien que no fuera tenista y la chiquilla en cuestión decidía que se alejaba de él sin más...pero claro..._eso no se quedaría así._

* * *

><p>Era una ofensa lo que Tooyama estaba haciendo, él en primer lugar no había aceptado los onigiris porque, primero, Ryusaki se los había invitado a todo el equipo y decidió que los demás le informaran (porque claro, ella no pensaba acercarse a él) cosa que lo enojó y por eso no los probó. Y segundo, porque esperaba que fuese ella la que arreglara todo el asunto en el que los había metido a ambos y se acercara primero. Pero el baka de Tooyama sin ningun tipo de cuidado habia saltado de un árbol y había derramado por el suelo las bolas de arroz que con cariño Ryusaki <em>le<em> había hecho y _ofrecido_ hacía unos momentos. Fue doblar la esquina y ver como intentaban mantener el equilibrio, al final fallando._ S_eguido de eso, vio como los ojos acuosos de Sakuno dejaban escapar una pequeña lágrima, no era muy dado a presenciar las escenas que ella hacia, pero últimamente se encontraba pensando mucho en ella y con tan solo verla se le antojaban cosas extrañas...como ir y abrazarla...o incluso un poco más racional, ir y golpear a Tooyama. Pero todo no es como a él le gusta y cuando iba acercándose para echarlo de allí de manera muy respetuosa escuchó como el pelirrojo reía con Ryusaki.

-Koshimae! Cuánto tiempo!- Corrió hacia Echizen y se le colgó del cuello como solía hacer Eiji-sampai muy seguido, aunque su atención estuviera en el sonrojo tan sobresaliente que se le creaba a Ryusaki cada vez que lo tenía cerca (aunque estos dos días se hubiesen vuelto más intensos y acompañados por miradas rabiosas y aniñadas) eso le hizo poner una mueca sarcástica en sus labios, como burlándose de ella.

-Tooyama, sueltame- Pidió de manera cortante y en un tono de voz frío; éste en seguida lo soltó y empezó a parlotear cosas que ni el mismo entendía.-Ryusaki-Se giró a hablarle a ella-Sumire-sensei me lo pidió, vamos- Ordenó sin decir nada, pero Ryusaki comprendió, su abuela en la mañana le había dicho que luego de las prácticas de ese Domingo debía volver a casa sola por el papeleo y otras cosas más que no le explicó por el afán de salir de casa, sin embargo le extrañó que le hubiese dicho a Ryom...a Echizen que la llevase.

Llegaron a la estación del metro y tras esperar que se desocupara un poco la entrada hacia éste pudieron tomar posición cerca de la cada estación en que paraban se subían cerca de 10 personas que les presionaban y limitaban en un rincón cerca a las puertas.

Sakuno iba distraída pero de vez en cuando regresaba al mundo y sus mejillas se teñían un poco más de rojo, era claro cuán atractivo podría llegar a ser Ryo...Echizen, es más, en este momento lo veía a traves de los vidrios que dentro del túnel parecían casi espejos, pero él la confundía y la hacía sentirse más débil de lo que naturalmente era, de un mes hacia acá lo único que él conseguía era enamorarla una pizca e irritarla una semana, no había día en que no deseara estar a su lado, pero comenzaba a rendirse, no era fácil quererlo cuando él no sentía ni cariño hacia ella.

El tren le transmitía cierto sopor, no podía evitar sentirse cansado después de un día completo jugando y divirtiéndose como nunca. Estaba de pie contra la puerta y de un momento a otro se encontró sosteniendo a Ryusaki debido a la molesta sacudida de el tren.

-A-arigatou...Echi- Ryoma la miró, callándola, prefería mil veces el agradecimiento solo, a qué éste fuese acompañado de su apellido. La notó pegada a su cuerpo de la cadera al cuello y sintió leves caricias por el cabello de ella. Recordó el día que la estaba entrenando y que de la nada empezó a llover, como se refugiaron bajo el único árbol cercano y como Ryusaki le pidió algo tan vergonzoso como ser su novio. Por otro lado estaba el beso...se le había antojado al gusto de la ponta, y él no era idiota, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y en definitiva eso si le había gustado.

La miró detenidamente y recordó como hacia unos minutos antes la había engañado para que se fuese con él y no se quedase con el baka de Tooyama...sonrió con cinismo.

-No me resigno- Le susurró pegándola un poco más hacia sí. Ryusaki levantó la vista apenada y sofocada, y en los siguientes minutos solo le miro a los ojos sin decir nada.

Después de un rato sonrió tímida y alegremente, colgándose del cuello masculino aprovechando que él la sostenía rozó su nariz con la de él en una muestra de absoluto cariño, a lo que él respondió apartando la vista y alejándose un poco, cosa que no la molestó pues era obvio que él no hacía eso y ella le había tomado desprevenido al hacerlo..._y lo peor...en frente de tanta gente...A esto si que se resignó._

* * *

><p>Hola! Gracias a sus reviews...me hacen sentir feliz, no he recibido criticas asi que pienso que lo estoy haciendo bien por el momento xD, decir que no me gustó cortar el cap. aqui porque no ocurrió nada muy importante, pero ustedes saben, aqui todo lo hace Sakuno-chan y no me la imagino haciendo todo sola y tan rápido...Hasta ahora Ryoma está aceptandola a su al rededor y ni yo espero que se acostumbre tan rápido a algo que es nuevo para él xD<p>

Nos leemos luego :D Y gracias por sus revies...

Besitos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.**

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Cuatro_

* * *

><p>Apenas un par de meses después no podía creer que fuese ese "algo más" de Ryoma, era cierto que ninguno de los dos se comportaban como naturalmente lo harían otras parejas, pero le bastaba con saber que él la había dejado entrar un poco más en su vida y le permitiera tratarlo como si se conociesen de toda la vida.<p>

Solían tomar el almuerzo en la azotea, y en los entrenamientos siempre estaba presente apoyándole, mientras él en las tardes la acompañaba en silencio a su casa, sin embargo nunca le había tomado de la mano y se moría por hacerlo.

-Ryoma-kun...etto... ¿cómo se pro...pronuncia esto?- Esperó unos segundos pero él no contestaba, así que giró la silla de rueditas hacia la cama y le vio acostado, con el libro en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. En su rostro se dibujó preocupación..._ ¡el examen de inglés es mañana! _

–Mou...Ryoma-kun...prometiste que me ayudarías- Susurró, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama intentando despertarlo, pero lo único que lograba era removerlo un poco. La angustia se apoderó de ella y lo movió más fuerte consiguiendo gruñidos de disgusto.

Se apoyó lentamente en el borde de la cama y subió una rodilla, Ryoma se había ido hasta más allá de la mitad y con sus brazos estirados no conseguía siquiera rozarlo. Subió la otra rodilla con cuidado de no despertarlo asustándolo por el movimiento, con tan mala suerte que al subirse en la mullida cama no pudo resistirse y terminó recostándose a su lado, tomó el libro de su pecho y lo puso en la mesa donde había estado repasando. Miró su costado y allí estaba la mano de Ryoma. Nerviosa y temblando acercó la suya y lentamente enlazó sus dedos, y él aún dormido le dio un apretón que la asustó durante un segundo. Luego sintió como él se giraba y se apegaba a ella haciendo de su respiración algo agitado y superficial. Nunca había estado en una cama con alguien y se sentía aun más nerviosa porque el primero era él. En pocos minutos cedió al cansancio y terminó quedándose dormida a su lado.

Cuando Ryoma sintió algo removerse a su lado pensó en Karupin y estiró una mano para apartar lo que le hacía cosquillas en la quijada, pero entonces notó la diferencia entre el pelaje de Karupin, y el cabello sedoso que había acariciado una que otra vez y que se encontraba en la cabeza de _cierta pelirroja._

Abrió primero un ojo y mientras se giraba abrió el otro, observando como Ryusaki respiraba y de vez en cuando suspiraba mientras le abrazaba un poco más. Sonrió con ironía porque nunca se habría imaginado a sí mismo estando con una niña, y menos con alguien de tan poco carácter como Ryusaki (exceptuando, claro, todo lo que había hecho para estar con él).  
>Se decidió a dormir un rato más, a la noche podría explicarle inglés.<p>

* * *

><p>-Eres un idiota, Echizen- Le dijo Momoshiro mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con su mano y se largaba de allí- Por primera vez habla y pídele disculpas- Le gritó furioso mientras se iba caminando enfurruñado. No entendía porque todos se ponían en contra de él, simplemente no sabia que había sucedido.<p>

Había estado practicando toda la semana para el torneo-nada raro en él, ni en su equipo- de repente llegó el fin de semana y lo disfrutó con un gran partido -en el que por cierto, casi gana a su padre- y luego llegó el lunes, anhelando secretamente ver a Ryusaki pues no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Lo más extraño de todo fue que la escandalosa, ni el trío de idiotas lo recibieron con los saludos que se montaban. Después entró en el salón y todos le miraban molestos.¿Qué mierda le ocurría a Seigaku? Entonces frente al puesto de él notó como la mesa de Ryusaki estaba rebosante de cientos de presentes que le entregaban los chicos del salón, frunció el ceño...¿Regalos de qué, y por qué tanto chico pululando cerca de ella?, de repente ella se giró y al verlo su rostro se tornó triste y desvió su mirar.

Lo dejó pasar y fue a sentarse en su asiento, Ryusaki era extraña y tal vez se le pasaría en unas horas. No obstante llegó el final del día y ella no se había aparecido por su vista ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en las prácticas...al final se rindió y le preguntó a Momo si la había visto y éste lo único que había hecho era gritarle y culparle de algo que él no tenía idea de que era porque nadie le informaba y él no estaba dispuesto a preguntar.

* * *

><p>Ese lunes 16 de Enero era lo peor que había vivido en la escuela, y en sus 16 años estando en su casa, su padre nunca le había tratado tan cortante y serio. Hacía comentarios referentes a él y a Ryusaki y le decía que era un desconsiderado...pero nadie le decía nada de la situación en la que estaba metido.<p>

Tomó su móvil, lo encendió y le timbró a Ryusaki mientras habría una lata de Ponta y ésta se le estallaba en la cara. _Kuso._

_-_Mada mada da na, shōnen- Se le burló su padre cambiando _su_ frase, y diciéndola en _su_ contra. Del otro lado de la línea escucho un sollozo y un susrro, _Moshi moshi._ Ryusaki hablaba lento, entre suspiros, y con un tono demasiado triste.

Desapareció de la vista de su padre por las escaleras y habló con ella. -Ryusaki, ¿Estás bien?- Se esforzó por no sonar demasiado preocupado, fallando estrepitosamente. Ella sollozó otro poco más y le contestó con un betsuni.

-¿Quieres...puedo? _kuso..._¿Voy a tu casa?-  
>-Ie...no quiero...no quiero verte- Ryoma se enojó<br>-¿Y por qué?  
>-Porque, bu...bueno...tú...no...no te importo...asi que...a...adiós-Le colgó, pero ella no contó con que Ryoma estuviese dispuesto a salir a buscarla con este clima.<p>

Cuando llegó a la casa de ella estaba empapado y furioso, tocó rápidamente el timbre y cuando Sumire-sensei le abrió y le dijo que no lo pensaba dejar pasar la empujó con cierta delicadeza (no fuera que le demandara o le hiciera correr cientos de vueltas en la práctica) y subió a trompicones las escaleras hasta la habitación de_ su novia _mientras la vieja le gritaba como loca que era un atrevido, pero sin seguirlo hasta arriba_._

Entró sin tocar y Sakuno estaba frente a la computadora jugando cosas raras (para él) y que parecían entretenerla bastante...la verdad no le conocía esos gustos a ella.

-Ryusaki- Eso la sobresaltó pues enseguida apagó la pantalla del ordenador y se giró hacía él ruborizada. Él sonrío arrogante- ¿Qué escondes?- Sakuno boqueó un rato y después se sonrojó aún más.

-Etto...es que...es un lolicon- Ryoma parecía confundido-No le digas a oba-chan por favor!-Le suplicó en un susurro.  
>-Wiz-<p>

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego ella pareció reaccionar porque se puso de pie, tomó un cojín de su cama y sin que él se lo esperara, éste aterrizo en su cara.

-¡Olvidaste mi cumpleaños!-Le grito...o más bien, le habló más fuerte de lo común. Y él en ese momento reaccionó también. _Ella cumplía el 14 de Enero._ Abrió mucho los ojos y se sintió un idiota. Con razón toda la escuela lo odiaba, después de todo sabían que eran pareja desde hacía dos años. (Cosa de la que por cierto no sabía como se había filtrado la información aún). Se quedó mudo mientras ella lloraba sentada en su cama.-Lo peor...es que...no te culpo-Dijo entre hipidos- Te conozco...sé todo de ti...pero...creí...creí que te interesaría...aunque fuese un sólo día.-Con cada palabra se sentía aún más ruin-Conozco hasta tu color favorito- Ok, eso si era raro, ni siquiera él lo sabía.-Simepre compras cosas plateadas- Dijo sin interés y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Ryusaki...yo no...sumimasen-Susurró mientras se acercaba a ella y limpiaba una lágrima con sus dedos. Ella le miró decepcionada.

-Si no quieres...si no me quieres...dejesmoslo así...Echizen-kun-

-Suki da yo...Sakuno-Murmuro antes de unir sus labios a los de ella por un segundo- Sumimasen- Volvió a disculparse y tomó sus labios de nuevo. No era su intención haberlo olvidado, pero como ella había dicho, _él era olvidadizo._

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Antes que nada, agradecer por vuestros comentarios que son muy kawaii y me emocionan muchisimo ;) Las adoro xD

Un lolicon es preferencia por niñas pequeñas xD y me gustó poner a Sakuno-chan a jugar eso...vean alguna foto de Oreimo y lo entenderéis ;)

T.T En este cap. me enojé muchisimo con Ryoma-kun ¬¬ es un tonto xD y suena extraño porque fui yo quien lo escribió, pero aun asi no me gustó su manera de disculparse xD. Sin embargo, prometo darle su merecido a Sakuno, porque como ven, ella sigue haciéndole todo más fácil a Ryoma y él no se esfuerza nada en la relación, que por si no lo habéis notado, ya lleva dos años xD y yo tampoco sé como se filtro la info en Seigaku o.O xD

Nos vemos en el próximo cap...Dejad vuestras criticas y sugerencias...no se si puse mucho OOc en este cap xD

Besitos *3*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Quinto_

* * *

><p>Sutilmente le engañas, le timas y le enfadas, últimamente no están juntos el suficiente tiempo y te gusta pensar que lo desesperas; eres tímida, claro, y eso no dejará que lo admitas, pero muy dentro de ti sabes que lo haces para asegurarte de que él está ahí para ti, y no porque un día le "obligaste" a ser tu novio.<p>

Un día cualquiera podría ocurrir algo importante y él por su estúpido tenis (que ya no disfrutas tanto porque gracias a tu plan no practicas mucho con él) no te pondrá atención.

Llevan días en los que lo saludas con un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio cuando nadie los ve, y solo vas a la prácticas más importantes (por decir que casi no has vuelto).

Siete días en los que no has hecho nada más que ofuscarle para que cuando explote te des cuenta si en verdad lo hace por ti y por vuestra relación, ó simplemente se ve obligado a seguirte "el juego". Y finalmente cuando ya pierdes las esperanzas y estás reuniendo el valor para pedirle que esta tortura acabe, él pasa como un torbellino a tu lado, toma tu mano, y en menos de tres segundos ya estás corriendo apresurada para cogerle el paso porque pega unas zancadas de jirafa que te dejan corta, no obstante sonríes con ternura mientras piensas que a él tal vez sí le importas un poco.

-Kuso- Le oyes gruñir.

Y ahora si te preocupas, él no suele maldecir…._él ni siquiera suele hablar._ Y piensas que tal vez esta vez no serán buenas noticias.

-Me tienes harto- Te dice cuando llegan a la azotea y te estampa contra la pared. Tus ojos se cristalizan y él deja de mirarte de esa manera loca que te estaba atemorizando, sin embargo sigues pensando que fue una mala decisión haber hecho todo lo que hiciste esta semana, los desplantes solo causaron que la ruptura de tu corazón fuese más rápida de lo que habías calculado. Es más, sientes como la furia de él lo esáa controlando, sobre todo a su voz, él nunca había hablado tanto.-No puedo besarte, no puedo tocarte…ni siquiera puedo verte- Te susurra mientras te aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared.

**º-º-º**

_Ahhhh…así que mi plan funcionó- _Pensó aliviada mientras suspiraba. -Creí…que mejor…no te molestaba…así…bu...bueno- Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar- No te culpo por haberme olvidado-Habló de corrido y sin mirarlo a la cara para no tener que intimidarse-es decir, ni siquiera recuerdo yo nuestro aniversario…pe…pero…la distancia…creí …bueno…dos años son muchos para el _Tenisu no Ōjisama…_no sabría decir…si es…el día que te lo pedí…o el día que accediste- Levantó la vista despacio, sonrojada hasta la médula, temblorosa y expectante a lo que él pudiera decirle.

Pero él no había comprendido ni la mitad. ¿Se alejaba porque creía que llevaban mucho tiempo?, ¿Acaso él no podía tener una relación duradera…si quiera tener una relación sin que nadie se metiese en ella?, mejor dejaban el tema y se reconciliaban rapidito que esa situación le enfurecía de sobremanera.

-Betsuni…-La miró de mala manera-Eso **no** volverá a ocurrir-La presionó un poco más contra la pared mientras pegaba sus labios a la frente de ella. Siete jodidos días y se había vuelto loco… ¿qué clase de subnormal había cambiado su enorme indiferencia, por necesidad estúpida e injustificada de compañía pelirroja y menuda?.

Repartió pequeños besos por el rostro femenino hasta llegar a su boca, entrando con velocidad y necesidad sin esperar una respuesta. Socavando entre sus labios y exigiendo actividad por parte de ella. Mientras movía con frenesí su lengua y dejaba que danzara con su compañera, bajó los brazos desde la cabeza de su **presa** hasta su cintura. Con la camisa holgada y por fuera de la falda de prenses sentía una necesidad imperiosa por meterle mano allí donde la tenía...con lentitud la coló por debajo de la blusa.

-Ryoma-kun-Lo separó un poco sorprendida.

Pero eso no lo detuvo en su camino y besando el largo y cremoso cuello bajó hasta el corbatín desamarrándolo con los dientes, succionando en las partes donde encontraba piel y lamiendo después de hacerlo. Sakuno jadeó y eso le heló la sangre (de hecho se la calentó y causó ciertos "problemas" en su pantalón, pero eso él aún no lo sabía). Terminó con esa parte de su anatomía y volvió a sus labios mientras sus manos salían de su escondite, una bajaba zigzagueando por un lado de la falda hasta su muslo, la otra subía por el costado y rozaba la curvatura de uno de sus senos, haciendo que su dueña se mordiera los labios en el proceso.

-Ry….Ryoma-kun-Susurró en sus labios y él los lamió despacito haciéndola gemir con fuerza, pero bajito- Yo…siento…a...aquí-Se señaló la zona del vientre- Hace calor…a...ahí- Aclaró sujetándose de los hombros, parándose derecha, pues durante todo el ajetreo su espalda se había encorvado.

Ryoma en ese momento comprendió todo lo que había sucedido en esos 5 minutos (unos muy cortos para él, por cierto) y se abrazó a ella calmándola…él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, solo que algo en su cuerpo había aumentado una mísera parte su tamaño y sus corazones habían aumentado el ritmo. _Por primera vez la deseaba._

* * *

><p>Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, que lindas son, me encantan :D<br>Tengo una preguntilla un poco tontita, pero bueno...¿Les gustaría que les contestara el review...o sigo agradeciendoles su apoyo por aqui en nota de pie? :D

Bueno...ahora opino...que subidón se han llevado... xD Sakuno detuvo su relación por una semana debido a lo del olvido...pero...al final no pude alejarlos tanto y no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa para castigarlo a parte del tenis (tendré que hacer que detengan algún partido xD) y lo que le acabo de hacer...Me gustó mucho este lime...es suavecito (sonrojo, sonrojo...jojojo) xD ... Nos vemos en unos días chicas ;)

Gracias por el apoyo...Besos -3-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

**Advertencia: **Necesitaréis música romanticona para este cap. xD y le vais a poner play a With me- Sum 41 después de estos **º-º-º** (Es mi recomendación músical ;D)

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Sexto_

* * *

><p>-Mou Ryoma-kun, tienes suerte de no tener algún hueso fracturado-Le dijo Ryuzaki mientras frotaba con una gasa las heridas de su boca. Kevin Smith había llegado a Japón y enseguida se había presentado en Seigaku exigiendo un partido contra él. Momoshiro se había ido de lenguas contándole <em>cuán entretenido estaba <em>en la azotea. Y el muy baka al apenas verlo almorzando con Ryuzaki había soltado menudo comentario que había logrado cristalizarle los ojos a su novia mientras se sonrojaba avergonzada. "_Las prefieres planas ¿eh?"._

No fueron más de tres segundos cuando Kevin sintió como alguien se lanzaba contra él y tropezando, rodaban por las escaleras entre puños, insultos y patadas. Sumire-sensei casualmente pasaba por allí y en definitiva los había visto, Kevin era sacado de Seigaku con la ayuda de Oishi y Kawamura, mientras él era enviado a la enfermería después de una penalización por parte de la entrenadora. Lo único que agradecía es que a Sakuno le permitieran curarle en vez de ser la enfermera escolar, porque la muy "…" le había hecho sufrir lo insufrible al curarle lo poco que había alcanzado a tocarle en el rostro.

-Mou, esto se ve tan mal, Ryoma-kun-Susurró mientras ponía un poco de ungüento en sus manos y luego lo esparcía con cuidado de no hacer mayor daño a Echizen. Él cerraba los ojos y apretaba su cintura pegando su vientre a la camilla, entonces se preguntó, ¿ella en verdad era…_tan plana_?

-Ryoma-kun- Le llamó en voz baja y él hizo un sonido con su boca, como escuchandola-

Yo…etto…-Mejor le preguntaba en otro momento, se notaba que le dolía hasta simplemente el hecho de que lo mirasen. Terminó de limpiarle la nariz que estaba un poco ensangrentada y se abrazó un poco a su masculino cuerpo, suspiró muy cerca de su cuello y sintió como él tragaba dificultosamente saliva. _¿Nani__?_

Sopló ligeramente y notó como él le apretaba con un poco más de fuerza en la cintura mientras contenía su respiración.

Con curiosidad bajó sus labios hasta rozarlos con el cuello y los dejó un momento allí esperando a que él respirara de nuevo aunque fuese un poco. Sonrió levemente cuando él lo hizo y recordó con pena, como hacía unos días él le había recorrido toda esa extensión de piel, lamiendo y dejándole pequeños moretones (que la avergonzaron, y fueron muy difíciles de cubrir). Era la mejor manera de comprobar si…bueno…si la deseaba. Se sonrojó aún más con ese pensamiento.

Abrió un poco sus labios y dejó que su lengua recorriera una pequeña parte, él crispaba las manos en torno a ella y ella seguía tragándose todo el bochorno que la cubría y siguiendo con su tarea. Se acomodó un poco mejor entre las piernas del Echizen y tomándola por sorpresa, él la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo arrodillándola en la camilla con las piernas en los extremos de su ancho cuerpo. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y sus labios iniciaron el mismo movimiento que le notó hacer el otro día, cómo la réplica de un beso, pero mucho más húmedo y candente. Recorrió toda esa parte haciéndole gruñir de satisfacción e inició también el movimiento de sus manos en su pecho, rasguñando delicadamente su duro torso y humedeciendo y lamiendo todo lo que encontraba en el paso de su lengua por aquella cremosa y sensual piel.

Ryoma tomó su rostro con una mano y la besó hasta dejarla sin aire- No hagas eso- Le susurró en los labios con una voz ronca que jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Por…por qué?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba suavemente en sus piernas y le miraba a los ojos; él le regalo una sonrisa maliciosa y emprendió el camino hacia su clavícula, besándola suavemente primero, y luego succionando, provocándole pequeños suspiros mientras se removía en sus brazos-Mada mada dane…Ryuzaki- Ella abrió los ojos con indignación, llevaban 4 años de conocerse por Kami-sama, ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de tratarla tan indiferente…llamándola Ryuzaki cuando debería ser Sakuno? Lo alejó furiosa y trastabillando se bajó de allí, le miró enojada y abrió la puerta de la enfermería con fuerza sin imaginar que al hacerlo causaría 7 caídas en cadena.

-Anno…sumimasen Ryuzaki-chan…yo…yo…yo les dije que no los espiaran...pe...pero-Oishi empezó a hablar y Eiji rodó los ojos.

-Ma... ma Oichi…tú nos obligaste- Dijo Eiji sin una pizca de vergüenza haciendo sonrojar a Oishi

-Eso no es verdad- Se giró hacia Ryuzaki- Ryuzaki-chan…de verdad.

-No importa…Oishi-sempai…que…ya los conozco a…a vosotros- No miró a ninguno y pasando por encima de todos se fue hacia los salones.

Ryoma ni siquiera se había recuperado de la impresión… ¿Y ahora qué mierda había hecho? ¿Y qué mierda hacían sus sempais en Seigaku si ya no estudiaban allí?...y sobretodo ¿Cómo se habían enterado dónde estaba él?

-Eeee…yo me voy de aquí tambien- Dijo Oishi arrastrando a Kawamura con él. Sadaharu anotó unas cuantas cosas y se fue de allí con la compañía de Kaoru y Momoshiro, pues él ya debía estar en la mira de Echizen por lo de Kevin. Y así quedaron Eiji y Fuji, mirándolo maliciosamente mientras entraban en el cuarto.

* * *

><p>-Te lo estabas pasando bien… ¿verdad?- Syusuke habló y Ryoma cerró con impaciencia los ojos.<p>

-Sumire-sensei nos contó lo que pasó pero no creímos que estarías ocupado o'chibi- le dijo Eiji serio, no muy propio de él.

-Ryuzaki- No alcanzó ni a hablarle cuando ella se giró y con sus trenzas le abofeteó

-Que no te va a hablar o'chibi…eso hasta Sadaharu nos lo dijo- Eiji estaba decepcionado, no quería que ellos terminaran tan pronto.

-¿Y a ti qué? Si la culpa es de ustedes- Bufó Ryoma y le apartó de su camino golpeándole suavemente el hombro

-Deja de llamarla así y tal vez te escuche-Le dijo Fuji con tranquilidad y sonriéndole gatunamente. Estaba hasta los huevos de sus sempais, desde hacía media hora intentaba hablar con Ryuzaki pero ello siempre terminaba escapando. Estaba harto de que en cada disgusto él fuese quien la persiguiese, era cierto que las veces que habían peleado eran culpa netamente suya, pero no era para que se rebajara por una simple niña caprichosa, ¡ni quiera sabía cuál era el problema ahora!

Decidió dejarlos en aquel pasillo e irse a las regaderas, ese jodido ungüento le tenía las mejillas de un fuerte olor a canela y menta y la poca sangre que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo le mareaba.

**º-º-º**

Recorrió el colegio hasta las duchas y camino hacia estas la vio llorando… ¿Por qué siempre lloraba…en verdad él era tan malo que siempre terminaban peleando por culpa suya?

La llamó una vez más pero ella frunció el ceño y caminó aún más rápido, tomó aire y echó a correr detrás de ella, la semana pasada que habían peleado solucionó las cosas así…obligándola a hablar con él, y es que con ella siempre tocaba así. La dirigió hasta las duchas y aunque no la hizo correr como la vez anterior si la notó un poco reticente a seguirle, sin embargo no se negó, pero seguía llorando y eso le desquiciaba, no le gustaba que fuese tan llorona, era silenciosa y eso significaba que en verdad algo la lastimaba.

Vio las regaderas a un paso y se metió con ella pero la pelirroja pareció no notarlo, abrió toda la llave de una vez y el agua tibia cayó mojándolos a los dos mientras ella soltaba un pequeño grito.

-Ryoma-kun-Se pegó a él para no sentir el agua por toda su espalda- ¿Qué…qué haces…no ves…no ves que no tr…traigo ropa...es decir…más ropa?-

-Lo noto- Le dijo serio, y en verdad se arrepintió de notarlo porque el uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo y no dejaba nada a la imaginación (aunque la imaginación de él era más grande)-Ryuzaki- Hizo una pausa en la que Ryuzaki lo interrumpió.

-Vuelves a llamarme así otra vez y te doy un golpe, Echizen- ¿Qué…pero de qué hablaba ella_?_

"_Deja de llamarla así y tal vez te escuche__"..._Ahora si entendía, Syusuke siempre metiéndose en dónde no le llamaban…por lo menos esta vez había sido de ayuda.

-Ok….Sakuno- Le dijo todavía serio y ella sonrió con ternura; estaba levantando los ojos cuando su vista dio en el cuello de éste y sus mejillas enrojecieron, _"__¿pero cómo hice eso Kami-sama? si sólo han sido un par de besos"_

-Oi…Ryoma-kun…no se te ve mal- Le dijo con inocencia mientras le rozaba los moretones esparcidos en el cuello y la mandíbula. Ryoma sonrió y la apretó contra sí, para luego meterlos a ambos bajo el chorro del agua- Mou…p…por lo menos caliéntala un…un poco más- Protestó Ryuzaki temblando.

-No se puede- Y era en serio, esa era la máxima temperatura que tenían en las duchas de Seigaku.-Pero ya lo arrego- La besó por sorpresa mientras tomaba las coletas que sujetaban las trenzas y soltaba su cabello, que caía como una cascada rojiza y quedaba totalmente lisa por acción del agua.

Como aquella vez en la azotea dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de la blusa acariciando el abdomen y haciendo cosquillas por donde tocaba, provocando pequeños gemidos y risitas que le hacían sonreír estúpidamente. Tomó su cintura y le clavó la espalda a la pared mientras con sus deliciosas y húmedas piernas se rodeaba la cadera, manoseándolas atrevidamente mientras las acomodaba y anclaba en su cuerpo.

Sakuno se sintió por un momento valiente y decidió aprovechar el momento quitando eficazmente la camisa que él traía puesta sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, acariciando por aquí y por allá, abarcando torso y espalda, rozando sus hombros y moviendo sin intención su cadera contra la de él, creando una fricción de la que ambos disfrutaban. Se vio perdiendo medias, zapatos y falda, despegando escasamente la espalda de la mojada pared y abriendo la boca para sentirlo aún más.

Se sintió en desventaja y tomó la hebilla del pantalón, deshaciendo el amarre despacio para que al tiempo Ryoma quitase sus zapatillas y calcetines. Dejó que la gravedad hiciese lo suyo y tomó los botones de su blusa.

-Esta vez no llevo corbatín- Dijo al aire con los ojos cerrados. Dándole a Ryoma una clara invitación a abrir lo que la cubría arriba.-Ryoma-kun- Susurró abochornada y él la miro a los ojos-¿Soy...?-Tomó un respiro- ¿Soy…muy…p…plana?- Y eso hizo sonreír burlonamente a Ryoma. Sakuno no entendía si se burlaba de ella o de qué. Pero él hizo lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba e invadió sus sostén de manera sagaz, tomando el pecho por completo y acariciándolo morbosamente, calentándola e incitándola.

-Es claro que no Ryu…Sakuno- Se corrigió a tiempo y de recompensa sintió los labios de ella recorriéndole la boca entera, delicada, pero sutil, y muy pero muy descarada. Gimió roncamente contra sus labios y arrancó el sostén de su sitio. Rozó sensualmente sus sexos, y cuando su boca dejó de ser invadida, ésta tomó el otro seno, haciendo victima al monte rosado y erecto en que terminaba esa curva deliciosa.

Con las manos le acarició el trasero y con lentitud le retiro las braguitas de algodón, mientras ella le detenía y le tomaba las manos con la ropa interior a medio camino. Bajó las piernas de su cuerpo e inclinándose un poco las quitó, llevándose de paso la que él aun llevaba encima; vuelve a su antigua posición y es cuando lo ve pegado a su vientre, rozándola y nota que está caliente y húmedo, que recobra el sentido y le mira a los ojos, asustada.

Empieza a tartamudear y temblar. Ryoma cierra la llave del agua y toma su rostro suavemente, tocando sus mejillas y besando sus párpados. Se relaja un poco y mira de nuevo hacia abajo…_"__Mou…eso no me cabrá…a…ahí". _Piensa temerosa y se abraza a su cuello porque siente miedo…después de todo es su primera vez.

-Ryuzaki- Este no es momento de molestarse, por eso es que no le golpea ni le reclama-Sakuno- Bueno así está mucho mejor.- Suki da yo- Eso la hace feliz, por eso le besa efusivamente la boca y deja que él continúe…ambos necesitan continuar esto.

Así que deja que Ryoma se cuele un poco más entre sus piernas y que ejerza cierta presión _allí _con _eso._ Y siente como lentamente la cubre con su carne, y como el poco espasmo de dolor que siente es reemplazado por una cortina de placer mezclado con cansancio mientras se prepara para evitar soltar ese gritito que se le escapa de la garganta.

Él evita gemir pero gruñe con fuerza, la cobertura que le ofrece Sakuno con su cavidad es demasiado cautivadora y cálida, le seduce a aumentar un ritmo que aún no empieza y a llevarla a un orgasmo que todavía no sienten. Se abalanza a su sedosa boca mientras acaricia su botón y ella con angustia gime su nombre contra sus labios, nunca nadie la ha tocado allí, y nadie a parte de él lo hará jamás, así que se introduce nuevamente en ella mientras la observa temblar de placer y vuelve a salir, mientras sus muecas se convierten en la misma desesperación. Deja de tocarla con la mano allá, de eso se ocupará cuando estén en el punto máximo...quiere tocar también sus montes rosados mientras la sacude con su ritmo excitante y caliente que la hace más ruidosa y a él más hablador.

La besa mientras se hunde con fuerza en ella, mientras sale y arremete con placer de nuevo, la besa mientras abajo bailan y arriba se manosean, y no pueden evitar sentir mucho placer mientras sube la velocidad. Entonces ella retuerce su espalda contra la pared de la ducha y sin quererlo les empapa con agua de nuevo abriendo la llave, pero eso no hace sino calentarlo porque su ritmo aumenta, el placer le lleva a los últimos dotes de locura y mientras una de sus manos aprieta con deseo su seno derecho, su boca le muerde el labio superior y sus sexos juegan de manera pervertida allá abajo, su otra mano toca aquél botón de nuevo, y ella se remueve arrebatadora mientras a sus ojos la toma descarado el primer orgasmo. Él se deja llevar por ella y no puede evitar temblar mientras culmina dentro de una gran estela de satisfacción.

La penetra suavemente sintiendo los últimos pedacitos de cielo en su vientre y la acaricia con su nariz, siendo delicado mientras con sus manos le retira el cabello del rostro y le sonríe como nunca ha hecho.

-Ai Shiteru…Sakuno-

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos...Como las amo ;)<p>

jijijiji Un poquito de Lemmon... :D ...MY FU*!k cat! no utilizaron protección! :O ojalá no les pase nada xD

Espero les haya gustado, a mi me pareció muy cortito pero no supe como alargarlo..y bueno..aclaro...Suki da yo es como un "Me gustas"...y pues... ya entenderán xD el Ai shiteru es Te amo...asi que por fin Ryoma hizo algo por si mismo...

Ya tenemos el primer beso, los primeros celos xD La primera discusión, el primer calentón y la primera vez...ya sabéis porque es el nombre del fic eh? xD

Bueno no es más :D Dejenme sus criticas y gracias por leer.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Séptimo_

* * *

><p>Ryoma venía raro desde hacía unos días, casi no se encontraba con ella y evitaba al máximo que se encontrasen en las tardes, siempre teniendo una excusa para ello. Pero ella no sabía que estaba pasando, y no lo hubiese sabido de no haber tomado aquél helado con Tomoka esa tarde.<p>

Era simple, Ryoma estaba en la heladería en compañía de una niña que se le hacía muy familiar y con la que se le veía tranquilo...al parecer la chica poseía su misma edad, tal vez era un poco menor que ella. No le tomó importancia, después de todo Ryoma no era de aquellos que contaban nada y ella sabía como era de cerrado con la gente, asi que por ende, sólo podía ser "cualquier" chica, tal vez alguna prima. No obstante a la noche habló con él por teléfono y acordaron verse en la tarde del siguiente día.

A los pocos días había sido delegada para la limpieza del salón y la salida fue más o menos a las cinco de la tarde, iba caminando hacia las puertas de Seigaku cuando vio como su novio se despedía de sus sempais, giró en dirección a su casa y ella estuvo a punto de ir tras él, sin embargo notó como esa chica que había visto hacía unos días le tomaba rápidamente del brazo y se lo llevaba corriendo en dirección contraria.

Tomoka la alcanzó en seguida y notando su mirada perdida fue a investigar, con sólo un vistazo al horizonte se giró furiosa hacia una entristecida pelirroja, tomando su mano empezó a caminar rápido siguiéndoles.

-Ijuuin Narumi- Dijo Tomoka sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
>-¿Dé qué hablas Tomo-chan?- Le preguntó y se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido ante un puesto de revistas.<br>-Así es el nombre de aquella chica que iba con Echizen-sama- Ryuzaki se giró y observó el artículo. _"Así que es ella"._ Recordaba aquella chica porque en primer grado Eiji y Momo habían estado hablando de ella y sus tarjetitas de presentación, recordaba como ellos se la habían mostrado y cómo sorprendida había escuchado la historia de las gemelas- Anno...Tomo-chan, podría ser Kurumi Ijuuin-  
>-¿A qué te refieres Sakuno?-<br>-Son gemelas- Le aclaró Sakuno a su confundida amiga.

Tomoka dejó la revista "Tennis kids" en su puesto y siguió caminando seguida de Sakuno. No estaba segura, pero no creería que Ryoma estuviese en..._una cita con ella._ De nuevo estaban juntos, lo diferente es que ésta vez comian hamburguesa. _Mou...Ryoma-kun-_ Pensó aún más triste.

Se escondieron decididas a espiar un poco y mientras Osakada la obligaba a quedarse y ella intentaba irse guardaron silencio para escuchar la conversación.

-¡Ie!  
>-Tienes que ayudarme Ryoma, la vez pasada lo hiciste<br>-¡Ie!-Dijo igual de determinado que la primera vez  
>-¡Pues lo harás o Ryuzaki sabrá de nuestra cita!- Le gritó mientras divertida y casi enojada salía corriendo de ahí.<br>-Eres un baka, Echizen- Oyó como alguien le gritaba eso y enseguida sintió su cabeza congelada con la ponta escurriendo por su cabello, levantó la mirada intentando asesinar a la culpable de tal hazaña y se encontró con unos llorosos y tristes ojos que no le miraban y otros que echaban chispas. Su novia y la escandalosa se fueron corriendo tras ese incidente.

**º-º-º**

Cada vez que quería hablar con Ryuzaki, Osakada siempre le golpeaba o buscaba alguna forma de sacarle el cuerpo, llevaba días intentando hablar con su...ahora ni sabía qué era, sobretodo porque -como siempre- no sabía qué había hecho mal para arruinarlo todo y que Ryuzaki no le prestara atención. Era la "discusión" más grande que habían tenido, si es qué a ser apartado del camino de ella por su escandalosa y peligrosa amiga podría ser llamado discusión, además después de un par de semanas aún no sabía que había ocurrido.

-Fuji-sempai no me escuchará-  
>-No lo sabes así que hazme el favor-<br>-Ie, a Fuji-sempai no le gusta Kurumi-  
>-No me hagas repetirlo Echizen, es la única forma de que Kurumi me perdone- Ryoma dudó<br>-Ok- Después sintió como esa chica se le acercaba y le abrazaba efusivamente- No...no pue...no respiro- Le dijo forzosamente. Ella rió juguetona  
>-Gomen, pero lo prometo, sólo será una cita, dile a Fuji qué no habrán segundas intenciones...o eso espero-Lo último, aunque lo susurró, fue escuchado perfectamente por Ryoma, quien rodó los ojos.<p>

Luego habló con Fuji y éste lo ayudó, había accedido a salir con la chica de cabello lila a cambio de un surtido muy completo de jugos vegetales marca Inui. El plan era simple, Kurumi salía con Fuji, Fuji la convencía de dejar viajar a Narumi por el torneo que se celebraría en Londres, y él no sería agobiado nunca más por las gemelas...simplemente no entendía porque el favor se lo había pedido a él en vez de a Momo o Eiji-sempai.

Unas cuántas horas después, cuando estaba por irse a dar un baño debido a su reciente y exhaustivo partido con su padre, recibió la llamada de una de las gemelas.

-Moshi, moshi-Dijo desganado.  
>-Echizen-kun- Le contestaron emocionados desde el otro lado de la línea.<br>-¿Quién habla?  
>-Ohh, hai! es Kurumi-chan, quería agradecerte por lo de hoy-<br>-Mmmm...ya...ok, bye-  
>-Es...espera, no cuelgues, sé que...etto...se lo que sucedió contigo por ayudarnos a Narumi y a mi.<br>-¿Nani?  
>-Hai...es que...Narumi, vio salir a unas chicas de ahí después de ella, y... bueno, se enteró de que esa chica estaba...- Ryoma la interrumpió con un gruñido, ella siguió hablando- y tu...ella no quería que se enterará así...betsuni<br>-Wiz- Gruñó y colgó en seguida. Ese día el baño duró bastante.

**º-º-º**

-Ryuzaki-san- Le gritaron desde la reja, ella se giró hacia la entrada de las canchas y vio a aquella chica. Su semblante se endureció  
>-Estoy practicando- Le rugió, siguió golpeando la pelota contra la pared, no había hablado con Ryoma, no se atrevía, después de ese día Tomoka no la dejaba sola y preciso ese día se había ido a casa temprano. Se negaba a creer que Ryoma había estado con otra y que después de ese día en las duchas todo estaba diferente...sobretodo por la presencia de aquella mujer.<p>

Sintió como la pelota venía con una fuerza distinta y al devolverla miro al frente, ella le había golpeado la pelota...¿Le estaba proponiendo un partido?. No se negó, a pesar de qué ya no practicaría con Ryoma, haría todo lo posible por mejorar sin estar con él, y si esa chica creía que a parte de quitarle a su novio también le quitaría su victoria en este improvisado juego estaba muy equivocada.

No duró ni quince minutos, esa chica que estaba frente a ella, intentando robarle su partido se había desvanecido y ahora lloraba en el suelo. Pero no sentiría lástima por ella...ella ni se lo habría pensado antes de estar con Echizen.

Se acercó lentamente sólo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, y ella tomó su mano acercándola completamente a su rostro, quedando nariz con nariz.  
>-Escuchame bien Ryuzaki, porque solo lo diré una vez- Ryuzaki intentó alejarse pero ella se lo impidió- Narumi está en Londres y quedo yo.<p>

Pero que insolencia, Narumi no estaba pero se quedaba Kurumi para montárselo con Ryoma...pero a ella ya no le interesaba nada. No aguantó más y rompió a llorar, no podía creer que tras un par de años con el príncipe, ella tuviese que olvidarse de él, abrió los ojos y sin premeditarlo levantó la mano contra ella, qué se ponía de pie. Con la sorpresa de qué Kurumi había alcanzado a tomar su mano, miró su rostro y denotaba una tranquilidad que ella deseaba sentir en ese momento porque no podía evitar que su corazón se siguiese rompiendo después de ese fatídico día en que se enteró de todo.

-Fuji-kun no me quiere, pero no me importa...-Sonrió con ternura- Eiji-kun ha sido una buena compañía después de todo.-¿De qué hablaba esa chica?- Ryoma hizo un trabajo terrible persuadiendo a Fuji-kun, pero mi hermana ha podido ir al torneo de Londres sin que yo esté enojada con ella...después de todo, juega mucho mejor que una chica lesionada como yo- Así que por eso no había resistido el partido, _"ya decía yo que no jugaba tan bien"-_Pensó deprimida mientras se soltaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas. - Ella se fue sin saber la verdad. Ella pensaba que una de ustedes estaba de novia con Fuji-kun...ó en su defecto que estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, cuando marqué al número de Eiji, él me dijo que ustedes no estaban bien. Ahí me enteré de que vosotros eráis novios y que vosotras habíais entendido toda la situación mal. Aún no sé que fue la burrada que ha debido decir Narumi para que desconfiaras asi de Ryoma...pero puedes estar tranquila...ahora puedes ir y solucionar las cosas con él-Habló tan rápido que no comprendió nada hasta que no la vio alejarse de las canchas..._"Entonces...Ryoma debe odiarme ahora"_

* * *

><p>Rinko estaba preparandose junto a su esposo para salir, al parecer Nanako y los Meino los invitaban a cenar en su hogar.<br>Rinko conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que no estaba de ánimos para salir.  
>Rinko lo conocía tan bien, que no dudó en cuanto sospechó que lo que traía tan distraído a su hijo era una chica, por eso le preguntó a su marido, y cuando notó su risa burlona retumbar por toda la casa y su <em>"Olvidé decirtelo mujer...mada mada da na"<em> Rinko se enteró de que su hijo tenía novia...o bueno...una ex-novia. Sonrió con tristeza mientras desde el salón le veía abrir la puerta pues había sonado recientemente el timbre, al parecer.

-Ryoma-kun- Levantó la mirada sorprendido. Ryuzaki estaba a un centímetro de su rostro y le miraba expectante- Di...dime que es mentira- Le susurró y comprendió enseguida su petición, lentamente contestándole, repitiendo lo que ella acababa de decirle.  
>-Es mentira- Gruñó al final de la frase, después de un mes y medio aproximado (porque no es como si él fuese contando los días) se dignaba a dirigirle una palabra...que descaro. Sin embargo sintió como ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y le besaba los labios apuradamente mientras reía con felicidad, diciendo miles de gomen y sumimasen mientras le besaba el rostro, él se dejó hacer esperando que ni su madre ni su padre se enterasen de lo que sucedía en la entrada de la casa.<p>

Rinko se giró asustada hacia la puerta, había escuchado grititos. Ver lo que vio la dejó a cuadros...¿Ese era su hijo?¿Dejándose besar el rostro de esa manera cuando a ella ni le dejaba decirle Ryoma-chan? en ese momento hubiese sentido celos de aquella chica efusiva si no fuese porque estaba feliz de ver a su hijo más pequeño tan bien acompañado...qué chica más mona. Se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, arrastrando a su marido con ella parentando ir ya de salida.

-Ryoma-chan-Notó como los hombros de su hijo se endurecían y su cuerpo se quedaba tieso- Ya nos vamos...oh! ¿quién es esta hermosa chiquilla?- Dijo fingiendo sopresa mientras la miraba detalladamente...pero si era una monada...¡hasta se sonrojaba!.  
>-A...anno...Nanjiroh-sama-<br>-Oh...se conocen- Sonrio afable- Pues que bien...un gusto conocerte...-Miró interrogativamente a su hijo que miraba "indiferentemente" a la nada, pero este no contestó.  
>-Ryuzaki Sakuno...mucho...mucho gusto- Susurró Ryuzaki por inercia pues era indirectamente una pregunta para ella.<br>-Rinko Echizen- Le besó el rostro a su hijo y en la mejilla le dio un pequeño beso a Sakuno- Cuidalo bien que nos vamos- Le dijo a modo de despedida mientras Echizen Nanjiroh, que pasaba también por su lado, le susurraba en el oído _"Aprovecha el tiempo, shōnen"_ y en su bolsillo ponía un paquetito al que no le prestó atención. Escuchó como se iba riéndose de él.

-Entra- Oyó a Ryoma y se giró a mirarlo, él le señalaba el interior de la casa-  
>-H...hai- Ryoma subía las escaleras y su aura denotaba que estaba muy serio-¿Ryoma-kun?<br>-Nani- Le gruñó mientras entraba en su cuarto y la dejaba pasar primero  
>-No estés así...yo...Kurumi me dijo lo que sucedió-<br>-Mmmm-  
>-No es justo-Le dijo en un tono de voz más alto- Tu me riñes porque Kintarou-kun me mira, porque Kevin-san me critica, porque Fuji-sempai me dice que estoy bonita...y así podría seguir nombrándote a media Seigaku- Tomó un respiro, ¿hacía cuánto no hablaba de corrido?- Pero no lo hago, porque sé que perdería mi tiempo, ninguno de ellos ha hecho nada conmigo, ni siquiera una cita- Ryoma la miró estupefacto.<br>-Lo de Narumi no era una cita- Siseó peligroso  
>-Pues esa "amenaza" que te hizo lo dio a entender- Se aclaró la garganta y suavizó su voz- Sin embargo...es a Ryoma-kun a quién quiero...y...prometo...prometo no desconfiar de Ryoma-kun nunca más...aunque todo parezca lo que no es- Susurró al final...es que todo había parecido lógico...todas las conversaciones apuntaban a que...a que él no estaba con ella solamente.<p>

Ryoma sonrió satisfecho y se acercó a ella- Ok-  
>-Mou...Ryoma-kun...promete...promete lo mismo- Le dijo acercándose a él.<br>-Lo prometo- Susurró antes de besarla. Siempre sentía la misma satisfacción al besarla cuando discutían, siempre era diferente, pero era mucho más intensa la sensación tras una pelea. Siempre que lo hacían ella le besaba con necesidad y urgencia y le hacía sentirse famélico. Luego recordó las duchas y lo que habían hecho allí (sin mencionar la vergüenza que le dio entrar a la farmacia y pedir _eso_ cuando iban camino a casa) gruño mientras la sujetaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo, caminando lentamente hacía la cama.  
>-Te extrañé mucho...Ryo...Ryoma-kun- Gimió en su boca y se dejó caer en la cama arrastrándole con ella. Rodó sobre él y se quedó allí encima mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho. Volvió a su boca y halo hacía arriba la camisa para sacársela por la cabeza, y cuando lo tuvo con el torso desnudo se permitió besarlo con ternura en el sitio donde por lógica estaría su corazón- Estás...agi...agitado- Dijo respirando de manera superficial. Tragó saliva dificultosamente notando el tacto de sus grandes manos en sus senos, sintiendo como fácilmente se deshacía de su vestido y la dejaba en ropa interior inmediatamente. <em>Escogí muy bien la ropa.<em> Se encontró pensando mientras se dejaba acariciar la húmeda cavidad por encima de la tela.

Ella gemía en su oído y se restregaba sensualmente sobre su pantalón, ni siquiera parecía la Ryuzaki tranquila y calladita de siempre, la besó en los labios y tomándola del trasero la pegó más hacía su sexo. Moviéndose a un ritmo lento y desesperante.

-Ryoma-kun-Susurró con los ojos cerrados, incorporándose y llevando sus propias manos a su espalda; desapuntó el sostén y lo lanzó.-Quí...quítame la ropa- Y Ryoma no tardó mucho en desacerse de las lindas medias rosas y las braguitas blancas. Levantó un poco sus piernas sosteniendo a Sakuno para poder quitarse el pantalón al mismo tiempo que los bóxers. Sin saber cómo, recordó lo que su padre le había puesto en el bolsillo y separándola de su cuerpo se acercó al pantalón, rebuscó y cuando lo encontró se intentó poner el preservativo, siendo detenido por Ryuzaki al momento.

-Hace...hace unos días...acompañé a Ann-chan...ella...etto...yo le conté- Se ocultó en el cuello masculino- Es una inyección...me gusta...me gusta más sentir a Ryoma-k...kun...por completo- Le dijo mientras levantaba apenada la mirada y se encontraba con un Ryoma burlón que se mofaba graciosamente de ella.  
>-Pervertida-<br>-Anno...Ryoma-k...aaahhh- No termino de decir nada porque Ryoma la había tomado suavemente de la cadera y se había quedado en su entrada, incitándola y adentrándose cariñosamente en su interior. Se recuperó, le tomó por los hombros para sostenerse y perdiendo la poca pena que le corroía el cuerpo empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo logrando que Ryoma perdiera el norte y el oxigeno. Gimió ligero sobre su oído y eso pareció motivarlo porque la tomó posesivamente de las caderas con las dos manos y aumentó el ritmo- No voy...aaahhh...no aguanto...más- Se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó llevar por la corriente eléctrica que invadió su vientre mientras Ryoma se seguía moviendo debajo de ella y hacía que se apretara más contra sus hombros. Luego lo sintió temblar y notó como su interior se inundaba con su masculina esencia. Respiraron agitados y ella se incorporó un poco, apoyando su mentón en el pecho duro de él.

La abrazó contra sí.-Ai shiteru-Se dijeron al tiempo mientras sonreían como idiotas.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Saku-chan...apurate-Le dijo Tomoka mientras dejaba las palomitas en la mesita de la sala- Vamos que empieza la peli- Le dio una nalgueada mientras caminaban pero se detuvo y abrió los ojos sorprendida, confundiendola a ella y a Ann, que las veía con las cejas enarcadas.<br>-Dejen de manosearse y vengan-  
>-Tu trasero...parece de modelo...joder...que duro y firme está...¿has estado jugando tenis?-<br>-Nani- Preguntó sonrojada por sus comentarios  
>-Oh por Kami-sama- Gimió frustrada Tomoka dándole una vuelta a Sakuno sobre su eje- ¿Como lograste ese cuerpazo?- Ryuzaki llevaba por pijama un camisón ligero que dejaba moldeado todo. Osakada notó algo fuera de lugar- Sakuno...por más que juegues tenis uno no logra hacer crecer tanto unos senos y menos de un par de meses hacia acá- Dijo acusadora. Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras Sakuno se sonrojaba...las tres observaron detalladamente los senos de Ryuzaki...pero... el sostén no cubría mucho de estos y más de la mitad se subían de manera pecaminosa formando dos perfectos círculos. Sakuno se sorprendió porque sus sostenes siempre le quedaban a la medida...siempre le cubrían completamente los senos...en cambio ahora que lo notaba, ¡Hasta tenía escote porque se le unían casi al completo por la mitad!<p>

-Yo creo saber por qué es eso Sakuno-chan- Susurró divertidamente maliciosa Ann mientras ponía una sonrisa socarrona...miraba a Tomoka y le arqueaba de arriba a abajo las cejas sugestivamente- Te dije que la inyección te serviría-_ Por Kami-sama_, pensó sonrojada, ahora comprendía lo que querían decirle... las...**_actividades_** de estos meses con Ryoma le habían hecho crecer ciertas partes más de lo normal que si lo hubiese logrado jugando tenis solamente. _Con razón se sorprenden...yo también lo estoy._ Esa situación la abochornó...que vergüenza sentía.  
>Tomoka gritaba como una loca emocionada y enojada, por un lado se sentía feliz porque su mejor amiga tenía sexo con su novio y dejaba su timidez atrás...sin embargo no le había contado nada de su primera vez y eso la enojaba porque ahora Tachibana llevaba la delantera.<p>

_Será una larga noche de chicas._

* * *

><p>Más de cinco años sabiendo de PoT y hasta el anterior capítulo me enteré de que Ryuzaki se escribía asi...con z u.u que desubicada xD<br>Si no recuerdan a las gemelas Ijuuin, aparecen en el capitulo 134...Mi príncipe...y como verán las utilicé en la misma situación, solo que unos años después, ni en el manga ni el anime vuelven a salir, pero supongo que habrán seguido siendo amigos de ellas xD  
>Seguí el consejo de <strong>Ruby Ryusaki<strong>, y decidí darle celos a Sakuno, no me la imagino montando un escándalo (ni a Ryoma xD) pero si me la imagino muy triste porque no se creería que el más cerrado de los seres humanos le haga eso xD...y Ryoma...no me lo imagino engañando a una mujer (aunque solo lo imagino con Sakuno de pareja ¬¬) sobretodo por su personalidad...aunque si no tuviese novia...me imagino que buscaría a cualquiera por la razon de que es un hombre y tiene algo debajo del pantalón xD jajajaja Y...aquí estuvo la segunda vez que lo hicieron y las solamente nombradas otras veces xD ...tambien como solucionaron lo de la primera vez xD ...y ...bueno...como Ann es mayor..pùes ya habrá hecho algo con Momo jojojo...así que Sakuno la acompañó a hacer sus averiguaciones (hipotético)...sin saber cómo le terminó contando y Ann le dijo que si lo habían hecho una vez, Ryoma le rogaría por otra porque asi eran todos los hombres (entiendase...situacion que le ocurrió a ella con Momo xD) y sería mejor un método de anti-concepción que durase que ir comprando todos los días condones xD...y por último...el mejor ejercicio para moldear el cuerpo como el de una modelo jjajajaaja

Las veré luego chicas :D

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

**Recomendación musical: **Ya sabéis... después del **º-º-º**: **/watch?v=qFPvvBqNjFc&ob=av2n** .  
>Y éste después de <strong>ª-ª-ª: <strong>watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU&ob=av2e****

Son de youtube por si acaso xD.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Octavo_

* * *

><p><strong>º-º-º<strong>

Estaba abrazado a su cuerpo y aspiraba lentamente su aroma, llevaban todo el fin de semana metidos en la cama y si no fuese por _aquel _asunto, no se levantaría... muchísimo menos por la hora. Giró su cuerpo hacia la mesita de noche y en el reloj daban las 6.30. Esto no iba a mejorar su humor.  
>Se levantó con cuidado intentando no despertarla mientras buscaba apresuradamente su ropa y limpiaba lo que podía sin hacer ruido, recogiendo cajas de comida a domicilio y latas de ponta.<br>Bajo hasta el primer piso, dejó todo en la basura y apenas al salir de allí se dio cuenta de que Sumire-sensei lo miraba desde la silla del mini comedor que había en la cocina.

-Así que...el vuelo era hoy- Le susurró con una voz asesina, ella no había estado en todo un fin de semana y lo primero que encontraba al llegar en la madrugada, era a su nieta envuelta entre los brazos de uno de sus ex-alumnos...¡y desnudos!.  
>-H...hai-Le contestó de espaldas a ella. Llevaba casi dos meses intentando decirle a Sakuno que se iba a Londres y que se iba a tardar demasiado tiempo, un tiempo del que no tenía fecha de retorno-<br>-Pues más te vale darle la cara porque yo no le diré nada- Le riñó lento mientras él salía de la cocina y cerraba la puerta de la entrada con temor a ser escuchado por Sakuno, pero sobretodo enojado con la bruja esa.

**~.~**

**-**Sakuno, levantate-  
>-Mou...Ryoma-kun...cinco minutitos más- Dijo suspirando, se giró y cuando abrió los ojos vio una figura distinta, así que asustada se impulsó hacia atrás golpeandose la cabeza con la pared en el proceso.<br>-Sakuno...soy obāsan- Contestó risueña mientras le acariciaba la zona afectada. Se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto y se encontró con una camisa que le quedaba holgada y que se veía demasiado masculina como para ser ropa de su nieta. Claro que se imaginaba que ya lo había hecho con Ryoma...(¿y quien no?). Pero no se imaginaba a su nieta haciéndolo en su propia casa y menos de tener a ese chico tres días durmiendo allí. No le caía mal, era obvio que había sido su alumno preferido, aún siendo el hijo de quién era, durante los años que _sus chicos _estuvieron presentes en Seigaku, después de todo, el equipo no volvería a ser lo mismo sin ningún integrante del equipo anterior. Pero le parecía un poco incomodo verlos y comprobar que efectivamente, no solo le enseñaba a jugar tenis a su nieta.  
>-¿Desayunas o almuerzas?- Dijo refiriéndose a la hora, que ya pasaban las 12 del día.<p>

~.~

Se había subido al avión sin muchos ánimos, la razón de haber pasado esos días en la casa de Sumire-sensei era coger valor y poder decirle a su novia que ya no se podrían ver durante bastantes meses, sin embargo no sintió la valentía en ningún momento y decidió que sería mejor dejar que se enterará por boca de Tachibana, que de seguro sería informada por Momo-sempai.

Se abrió paso por el pasillo y cuando encontró a su padre hablando con una de las azafatas, supo que desgraciadamente, su madre se sentaría con Nanako al otro lado del pasillo.  
>Se sentó como pudo sin que su padre le diera permiso y cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con el asiento se sintió cansado yse apuntó a dormir durante todo el viaje, no quería ponerse a pensar en nada hasta que no pisara suelo inglés.<p>

Nanjiroh notó como su hijo se dejaba caer en la silla desganado y sin muchos ánimos, de seguro a Ryuzaki no le había agradado mucho la idea.  
>Miró a su hijo detenidamente, no le veía desde el viernes en la tarde, cuando había quedado por teléfono con Ryuzaki para recogerla en la universidad. Al parecer había pasado todo el fin de semana con ella, y no se equivocó, pues Ryoma removiéndose un poco había hecho que la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero negro se deslizara hacia abajo mostrando su pecho. Eso no hizo más que hacerle gracia.<p>

-Eh shōnen- Le despertó mientras se reía ruidosamente-A ver si cuando vuelves le regresas la inocencia a Ryuzaki, jojojo- Seguía riéndose pervertidamente mientras señalaba el torso de Ryoma y veía como pequeñas marcas rojas se dejaban ver ante su clara piel. Ryoma enojado subió de nuevo la cremallera y no dijo nada. Cosa que extrañó a Nanjiroh aunque su hijo no fuese muy hablador.-¿Qué te ocurre shōnen?- Pero no debió preguntar porque en ese mismo instante supo que Ryoma no le había dicho nada a su novia sobre su partida. _Esa fue la primera vez que Nanjiroh vio a su hijo con los ojos cristalinos y el corazón expuesto. _Ryoma los cerró y apretó fingiendo estar dormido, al final lográndolo.

~.~

**-**¿En...en serio...le dijo...eso a Momo-sempai?-Preguntó herida y extrañada.  
>-Pero...pero es su amigo, era obvio que le diría- Se disculpó Ann- Además...Momo me dijo que Echizen no sabía como decírtelo...o como reaccionarías.<br>-Era obvio que no le diría nada-Gruñó como nunca lo había hecho.  
>-Vamos Sakuno...Ryoma te conoce...todos te conocemos...por eso no te lo dijo- Susurró Tomoka con, irónicamente, miedo de ser escuchada.<br>-Pues fue injusto...siempre que discutíamos era por culpa de él...siempre fue él el de los errores, y ahora yo no pienso perseguirlo para recibir unas míseras disculpas... y sí me disculpan ustedes a mi, quisiera estar sola-Les dijo a sus dos amigas mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto en medio de lágrimas y rabia._ Echizen no baka_.

Y el siguiente mes que pasó sin él fue el más doloroso porque lo único que sabía ó podía saber de él, tenía que preguntárselo a Momoshiro (a quien casi nunca le hablaba acerca de _él,_ para que éste no se lo contara a _él, _y_ él _no se sintiera importante) o pedirle a Ann que se lo sacara a Momo con alguna disculpa.

Fue el peor mes que pudo haber pasado desde ese punto de vista...por otro lado, estudiar veterinaria era de lo mejor y no tenía distracciones.

~.~

Llevaba dos meses en esa jodida ciudad y no sabía que mierda hacer para no sentirse como se sentía. Jugaba el torneo por jugarlo, y si, era obvio que no le había dejado de gustar el tenis, pero no era lo mismo y lo sabía, en Londres no había nadie que lo apoyara como en sus tiempos de Seigaku lo habían apoyado. No era si no otro torneo más del que se sentiría orgulloso, pero el primero en el que no sentía ni un poco de inspiración para poder continuar.

Momoshiro de vez en cuando le llamaba, al igual que sus otros sempais, no obstante sabía que eso no era lo único que..._extrañaba._ ¡Oh maldito sentimiento más horrible! Desearía nunca más volver a sentirlo, en sus venas corría la adrenalina del partido que estaba jugando pero en su corazón sentía depresión y como le jodía esta mierda.

Derribó en tres golpes a su contrincante y el juez de silla lo proclamo como ganador. Un juego en el que había dejado limpio a su contrincante con un 6-0 de corrido.

Se apartó de la cancha y fue a beber agua, esto era una mierda.

Llegó a su habitación y al apenas cerrar la puerta escuchó el suave sonido de una vídeo-llamada. Encendió la pantalla del ordenador y aceptó la invitación de Momoshiro, en el mismo segundo en que apareció la vista pudo ver como Eiji, Syuichiroh, Kawamura, Kaoru, Momo y Sadaharu se paraban frente a la cámara peleando por quién salía primero, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente con nostalgia.

-¡Ohayo!- Le gritaron al final todos al tiempo.  
>-Ohayo- Les dijo en un tono neutral<br>-Ma ma, o'chibi, te extraño ¡nyah!-  
>-¿Cómo va todo por allá Echizen?- Le preguntó Kaoru<br>-Va bien-  
>-Te hemos visto en las notcias y en ESPN-Dijo Syuichiroh emocionado.<br>-O'chibi- De pronto Eiji cambió su tono por uno triste.- ¿Sabes? Sakun...-  
>-Shhhh- Le gritaron todos mientras Momo le tapaba la boca. Él los miró extrañado escuchándolos susurrar. <em>-Dijimos que no se lo diríamos-<br>-_¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó enojado.  
>-Anno...Ecizen...Ryuzaki...- Momo jugaba con su dedos y no sabía como seguir hablando. Eiji se le adelantó.<br>-Está saliendo con Tooyama- Hizo un puchero, pero al instante se asustó y puso los ojos en la pantalla. Echizen había estallado su lata de ponta, pero su mirada era indiferente. _-No debiste soltárselo así no más Eiji-kun-  
><em>

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada. Se despideron y hasta ahí supieron de él.

~.~

-Sakuno, sois amigos y salen, además...van tres meses desde que Ryoma se fue y aún no estamos seguras de que son ahora-  
>-¡Oye! Que Echizen no la haya llamado aún no significa que esté terminando la relación...por otro lado, Tomoka tiene razón...Tooyama es tan sólo un amigo con el que puedes salir las veces que quieras. Nadie puede prohibirte eso- Sakuno desvió la mirada.<br>-Él...él...-Sus ojos se pusieron un poco rojos y húmedos- intentó besarme- Tomoka ahogó un chillido de emoción, sabía como eran de pudorosas esas dos y que para ellas no estaría correcto "ponerle los cuernos" a Echizen, aunque hubiese sido una intención y no una acción por parte de Kintarou. El celular de Sakuno timbró asustándolas un poco. Ella descolgó.

-Moshi moshi-  
>-Ryuzaki- Escuchó su apellido en un tono de voz enojado que no supo identificar- Deja de ver a ese baka en este instante- Ella reconoció la voz y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su cerebro captó la idea y contestó por fin.<br>-Echizen- Susurró gruñona y sus amigas la miraron pasmadas.  
>-¿Me escuchaste?- Le preguntó furioso en un siseo.<br>-H...hai...demo...no quiero- Le contestó testaruda. ¿No la llamaba desde hacía varios meses y se sentía en el derecho de exigirle no ver a alguien? ¡Ni siquiera sabía a quién se refería!  
>-Ryuzaki- La amenazó<br>-Echizen- Le contestó en el mismo tono-Tooyama-kun es un amigo- Le aclaró en un suave murmullo, no quería pelear, no después de tanto sin oirlo. Sus amigas se fueron a la cocina y la dejaron a ella en la sala de estar.  
>-Lo sé- Hizo una pausa- Pero tú para él no lo eres- Terminó volviendo a su voz enojada.<p>

~.~

Lo primero que pensó cuando la vídeo-llamada se cortó fue en llamar a Tooyama y molerlo a insultos. Pero luego pensó que sería mejor hablar con Sakuno, ella debía estar demasiado enojada con él. Así que lo hizo, y como le jodió hacerlo.

-Él...Tooyama-kun...me...bueno...él- Rodó los ojos desesperado- intentó besarme- Ese hijo de la grandísima...como lo odiaba-Demo...yo le dije...le dije...Ryoma-kun...¿Ryoma-kun aún está conmigo?- Le preguntó y en su voz le sintió el corazón hecho pedazos. Buscó una silla y se dejó caer en ella mientras con la mano que tenía libre se masajeaba la sien.  
>-Es obvio que sí Ryuzaki-<br>-¿Entonces por qué no me llamas?- Preguntó con la voz rota y al él por segunda vez en la vida los ojos se le pusieron acuosos.  
>-Ya lo sabes-<br>-¡Ie!, yo no te habría dicho absolutamente nada Ryoma-kun, te hubiese apoyado desde aquí, te habría acompañado al aeropuerto y te hubiese despedido con tus amigos...no te habría dicho nada por irte, porque sé que siempre el tenis ha sido lo primero para tí- Sollozó dolorosamente. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego Ryoma habló.

-¿Habrías venido?-  
>-Na...¿nani?- Preguntó confundida.<br>-¿Habrías venido conmigo?- Sakuno dudó y no dijo nada. Ryoma rió con sorna.-¿Ves? Por eso no te lo dije.  
>-Hai- Dijo decidida<br>-¿Nande?- Ahora el confundido era él.  
>-Yo habría ido contigo...- Dijo timida, y él sonrió con ternura.<p>

~.~

Hablaban de vez en cuando por la diferencia de horario, y según iban pasando los meses -casi 8- se volvía desesperante tener las ganas que tenía de verle. Esa mañana le llegó al buzón un sobre con su nombre.

_'Te espero aquí'_- Miró el sobre desconfiada y lo abrió. Dentro estaban un montón de papeles con escritura inglesa y le tomó unas cuantas horas traducir todo lo que estaba escrito allí con ayuda de su abuela y Tomoka. Cuando leyeron absolutamente todo, se encontraron con pasaporte, papeles, escrituras, descripciones, unas llaves y hasta un mapa.  
>-Creo Sakuno-chan- Comenzó Tomoka risueña- Que Ryoma-sama te está pidiendo vivir con él- Sakuno miró asustada a su abuela. <em>"Ella no me dejará salir de esta casa nunca"<em>  
>-Yo creo lo mismo Sakuno- Su abuela sonrió ligeramente, con un poco de tristeza, después de todo, ¡Se iba de Japón!<br>-Mou...pe...pero...es...somos muy jóvenes obāsan-  
>-Pues al parecer no lo son tanto- La miró acusándola de "algo", haciéndola sonrojar y poniéndola nerviosa cuando entendió a que se refería.<br>-Jo jo jo Sakuno, te han descubierto- Se le burló Tomoka haciéndola sonrojar aún más.  
>-Tu no digas nada que en Seigaku te vi entrar a las duchas con Kaidoh varias veces- La acusó Ryuzaki-sensei y ésta en seguida perdió los colores de la cara y el entusiasmo que hasta el momento llevaba.<p>

~.~

-No me lo creo- Le dijo su padre al ver lo que no debía haber visto- ¿Me lo prestarás algún día?- Le rogó con ojitos de niño pequeño.  
>-Ie-<br>-Pero si tu novia no se subirá nunca- Lo miró de mala manera- Además...ya le compraste una casa...un auto no les hará falta, pueden utilizar el metro y...-Siguió hablando sólo...¿Cómo diantres sabía que él había comprado un departamento?- Además a Rinko no le gustará que sus nietos anden por ahí en un auto tan aerodinámico...¿Verdad Sweetheart?- Rinko por inercia asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía hablando con la recepcionista del hotel, pagando la estadía.  
>-Como sea...vamonos ya- Le dijo a su padre y cuando Rinko salió del hotel le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del auto. Llegaron al aeropuerto en unos minutos, aparcó y se dirigieron hacia vuelos internacionales.<p>

-Darling...cuídate mucho por favor, no hagas nada malo y por favor, cuida muy bien a esa chiquilla que Ryuzaki-san es muy sobre-protectora con ella. Aliméntate bien, y ya que no vas a estar en el hotel donde te servían comida sana, has compras y cocina, o dile a Sakuno-chan que te cocine ¿si?- Comprendió un par de cosas pero su madre le hablaba demasiado rápido y le abrazaba y le arreglaba la ropa y no sabía que hacer para entenderla y que dejara de tocarle. -No le dejes todas las responsabilidades a ella y...-Sí...a su madre la quería un poquito más...pero también la ignoraba como a su oyahi. Rodó los ojos y se despidió rápido de sus padres y Nanako (quién no iba a Japón con ellos sino a Alemania). Y en seguida desaparecieron a la sala de abordaje vio a Ryuzaki salir de uno de los pasillos. Sonrió con arrogancia.

**ª-ª-ª**

El viaje fue rápido, del aeropuerto al centro no había mucho distancia y allí era donde se encontraba el conjunto de casas donde vivirían. No habían hablado mucho, se saludaron y con un corto beso habían hecho las pases. Fue sencillo porque se conocían y no era muy díficil comprenderse entre ellos.

La casa era espaciosa, en uno de los últimos conjuntos que habían al parecer sido construidos hace poco y que eran bastante ostentosas.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó inseguro Echizen, ella se giró y lo miró con timidez.  
>-Es obvio que sí...Ryoma-kun- Se acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras entrelazaba sus delicadas manos con las grandes de él.<p>

Le tomó de la mano y giró la llave. Siguió, mirando el piso completo en compañía de él; no estaba ni una esquina amueblada, y las paredes tenían un color blanco reluciente.  
>Después del pasillo de entrada el camino se bifurcaba entre la cocina, a la izquierda, y la sala de estar a la derecha. Frente a la cocina se econtraba un espacio un poco más pequeño que la sala, del espacio perfecto para un comedor. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta de vidrio esmerilado con figuras dibujadas un poco más espesas en él, dejando vista a un hermoso patio trasero que, si su vista no le fallaba, tenía tambien una piscina.<br>-Mou Ryoma-kun...aquí hace mucho frío...la piscina...- Preguntó dudosa, él movió la mano sin tomarle importancia- Esta casa es demasiado grande Ryoma-kun...debió costarte demasiado.- Y era cierto, pero para él no era un gran problema el dinero porque le pagaban hasta por parpadear.  
>-Ie- Negó porque si afirmaba, seguro que se ganaba una discusión sobre el derroche de dinero.<p>

Siguieron caminando hacia el pasillo, con dos habitaciones, una frente a la otra y dos baños, y al final de todo una puerta de frente a ellos que fue abierta por Ryoma. Antes de entrar o ver algo notó como Ryoma sonreía con superioridad. Cuando entró supo porque...lo único que estaba amueblado era el cuarto principal; una gran cama en donde podrían entrar unas diez personas quedó a su vista y se sonrojó...no era más que un pervertido. Tenían una gran televisión pegada a la pared y mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama. Lo miró malamente mientras el caminaba dentro de la habitación hacia una de las dos puertas que quedaban en el interior de la habitación. Le siguió y un cuarto un poco grande se dio a su vista, era el armario y ya contaba con unas cuantas -muchas- prendas de hombre y de mujer. Se sorprendió porque no creía que Ryoma supiese su talla. Se sorprendió mucho más al ver que la talla de sus sostenes era la correcta, mejor ni pensar en como lo sabía.

En la otra puerta se encontraba el baño, un poco grande a su parecer, pues tenía el lavado, inodoro, regadera, bidé, el armario común para cepillos y utensilios de aseo y una gran, gran bañera que ocupaba un rincón del baño. _"Ryoma-kun es un exagerado"_.

-La casa es estupenda- Le dijo maravillada después de mirar cada cuarto con minucioso detalle. Le encantaba, era perfecta- ¿Tienes algo de comer Ryoma-kun?- Le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cama, donde él estaba sentado mirándola y sonriendo naturalmente.  
>-Algo debe haber- Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la boca y se la llevaba a la cocina.<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en la cama viendo el ordenador y organizando algunas fechas de los siguientes partidos cuando Ryuzaki llegó con dos vasos de leche humeante entre sus manos.<br>Dejó al lado el ordenador y tomó lo que le ofrecía, se la tomó lentamente calentando su cuerpo y se giró, ella estaba de pie frente a él con una pijama térmica de una sola pieza que se le veía muy mona.

-Está haciendo mucho frío Ryoma-kun- Susurró, sus labios se veían completamente morados. Ella terminó su leche y dejó el vaso en la mesita mientras se sentaba aniñadamente en las piernas de él haciendo pucheros; abrazándole con cariño. - Ai shiteru- Susurró una vez más, pegando sus labios y dándole su merecido beso que en todo el día no habían sido más que roces. Enrrollando rápidamente su lengua con la de él y haciendo que dejara su vaso de leche caliente junto al suyo en la mesa lo impulsó hacia atrás quedando a horcajdas sobre él. Tocándole, y saboreándose; lo había extrañado tanto.

Sintió la mano de él acariciarle por encima de la pijama y como, fría, hacía que su vientre se contrajera, se movió lentamente en la cadera de él y lo sintió duro contra ella, y él gruñendo de satisfacción.  
>Le acarició con timidez el torso levantando lentamente la camisa, haciendo cosquillas en el cuerpo de él haciéndole reír como sólo ella lo lograba. Rió junto a él mientras se levantaba un poco y le besaba la boca con suavidad.<br>Ryoma giró sobre ella ahí se quedó hasta que empezó a bajarle lento la cremallera de la pijama.  
>Besando por aquí y por allá, lamiéndola toda y excitándola en una sola pasada. La hacía temblar con sus caricias y luego la soltaba para sofocarla.<p>

Él fue el primero que se quedó sin ropa. Sin mucho miramiento Ryuzaki se la quitó sin que él se diese cuenta, primero la polera, luego la sudadera, y la ropa interior se la bajó lentamente, rozando a conciencia su miembro y disfrutando del tacto caliente contra su mano.

Ryoma con delicadeza y respirando superficialmente le sacó la prenda como pudo, notando los senos apretados bajo el sostén y las braguitas traslucidas por la calentura. Con su dedo indice recorrió la zona húmeda y sintió las piernas de ella presionándolo por el placer que le causaba.

Sin mucha resistencia por parte de ella, le arrancó la ropa interior y el sostén también salió volando fuera de las sabanas. A Ryuzaki se le notaba que ya no tenía frío.  
>Nuevamente tomó su cuerpo con la boca y lo recorrió sensualmente dejando marcas por cada lugar que lamía y acariciaba. Sus manos tocando la finura de cada curva y envolviendo sus cuerpos con agilidad. Gimiendo con voz queda, susurrando frases extrañas y que casi no entendían, embriagados con el dulzor del amor que profesaban en cada toque.<br>Llevó su boca hasta su ombligo, hundió su lengua allí, la oji-rubí se retorció con desesperación. Bajó un poco más hasta su cavidad y lamió toda la extensión de sensible piel, saboreando sus jugos y palpando con los dedos su entrada. Se hundió allí y Sakuno soltó un lánguido gritito que lo aturdió en gozo. Movió lentamente los dedos dentro de ella haciéndola sufrir con el ritmo.

Sakuno tomó con fuerza su cabello azabache y se relajó sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, segundos preciados que atesoró en su organismo durante el tiempo suficiente; para después recuperarse y temblorosa separarlo de ella.

Le tomó los hombros y lo tumbó de espaldas una vez más; le miró con timidez a los ojos y él le sonrió con amor. Indecisa miró hacia _allí_ y acercó una mano a la palpitante erección. Lo tocó con sutileza y Ryoma ahogó un gemido mientras la sentía recorrerlo de arriba a bajo con su pequeña mano. Tomó aire cuando sintió algo húmedo en su miembro y abrió los ojos desconcertado. Lo que vio lo aturdió, Sakuno estaba allí... saboreando con timidez mientras su lengua recorría por completo su sexo y lo hacía sentir febril. Era la visión más erótica que había tenido de ella y hizo le hacía sentir el orgasmo muy cerca. Dejó que le mojara y le manoseara un poco más, y luego la tomó del rostro acercándola, poniéndola encima de él penetrándola en el proceso, gruñendo al tiempo con regocijo. Inclinándola y empezando a marcar una velocidad con el movimiento de sus caderas contra la sinuosa de ella.

Se dejó llevar por la fricción y terminó corriéndose silenciosamente, apretando fuertemente sus labios con los dientes y sus brazos contra la cintura de su novia, mientras una mano viajaba hasta el centro de los dos, acariciándola para que llegara también, aumentando aún más el ritmo sintiendo todavía los espasmos y la corriente eléctrica que le recorría la pelvis.

Vio como ella se arqueaba y su largo cabello le tocaba las rodillas. Se vino ante sus ojos y sintió como ambos quedaban totalmente satisfechos. _Ella seguía temblando...pero ya no era por el frío._

Acercó las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos, buscó el vaso de leche para pasárselo y ella le sonrió cansada, pero feliz y abrazándole apoyó su rostro contra el masculino pecho, besándolo con ternura y cariño. Él besó su frente y buscó el mando a distancia de la televisión, era hora de descansar, mañana irían de compras para amueblar la casa y llenar el refrigerador y las encimeras de la cocina con comida.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas :D Que bellas están xD me gustaron sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Se los agradezco, y lamento la tardanza...no tengo excusa ._. pero perdónenme por favor Y.Y De recompensa lo hice larguito...no mucho...pero si unas 2000 palabras más que los anteriores.<br>Como verán... tienen 20-21... xD. Decidí intercalar en las situaciones de los dos. Me pareció mucho más fácil así...y me pareció que las canciones iban a juego...a ustedes no? :D  
>Hoy Ryoma y Sakuno hablaron bastante o.O aunque no me pareció que se salieran mucho de su papel...a fin de cuentas...uno lucha por lo que quiere ¿o no? ;) Nanako se fue a Alemania por Tezuka jojojo (Utilice el anime y no el manga...como en casi todo el fic ._.) Y! Como vieron se quedarán en Londres a vivir :D Si queréis el plano de la casa dejadme un correo y se los envío xD<p>

Nos vemos en otro cap. ... de seguro no falta mucho para que acabe ;) BESOS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El Primero**<p>

_Capitulo Último_

* * *

><p>-Él es Otōsan, y éste fue su premio- dijo señalando un hombre, y luego una copa. Pasó la siguiente página.- En ésta estás tu con él ... bañándoos en la piscina con los perros-<p>

-Es Wazowski- Le respondió la niña sorprendida mirando uno de los cachorros de la foto- Y este es Karupin- Dijo señalando un gato acostado en el césped, en el fondo de la foto.

-Si amor- Le dio un beso en la frente, pasando la página del album- Aquí estamos los tres...¿recuerdas ese lago hermoso que visitamos hace poco?- La niña asintió y cambio de página- y está es la ultima...cuando recogimos del hospital a Fungus- Mostró la imagen, donde estaba su niña, que sonreía mientras era lamida por un perro de tamaño mediano y de raza mestiza.

La pequeña se bajó trabajosamente de sus piernas y halando la mano de su madre llegó hasta el patio trasero, tomando un recipiente y poniendo comida para perro...enseguida cuatro llegaron corriendo empezando a comer hambrientos. Tras un rato las dos chicas fueron acompañadas por gatos ronroneantes que también pedían atención...sirvió con paciencia el concentrado y tomando la mano de su hija entró de nuevo en la casa.

-Okaa-chan- Susurró suavemente  
>-Dime-<br>-¿Podemos despertar ya a Oyahi?- Preguntó con timidez  
>-Ve tú..yo prepararé el desayuno- Contestó sonriente y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones.<p>

Entró cuidadosamente y cerró con suavidad la puerta...trepando por el lateral de la cama con dificultad, gateando hasta su objetivo y abrazándolo mientras se recostaba en el varonil pecho.

-Ko-ko-ro- Susurró escuchando atentamente el pausado palpito de su padre. -Ryo-kun- Le llamó depositando un beso en esa zona del pecho.  
>-A-ke-mi- El hombre que tenía a su lado sonrió un segundo, pronunciando con pausas el nombre de ella...abrió un ojo y observándola con detenimiento la hizo sonrojar. La niña suspiró y mientras se abrazaba con ternura a su padre le habló una vez más.<br>-Eres tan hermoso...Ryoma-kun-  
>-Tu tambien, Akemi.<p>

Notó lo somnolienta que estaba y con cuidado se levantó de la cama llevándola consigo, fuera de la habitación.  
>Llegó a la cocina y se encontró con el olor delicioso de comida japonesa.<p>

-Ohayo, Ryoma-kun-  
>-Ohayo, Sakuno- Dio un corto beso en los labios cremosos de la pelirroja, mientras ella tomaba a la chiquilla y la sentaba en una silla pequeña.<p>

Ryoma tomó del refrigerador leche preparada y la puso a fuego mientras robaba tostadas de la barra.

-Debemos estar en el aeropuerto temprano- Ryoma removió un poco la leche mientras la escuchaba.  
>-Hice el chequeo online, no es necesario- Puso la leche en un biberón y se lo dio a su hija, que sonreía emocionada por tomar su bebida.- Tiene 4 años...¿Hasta cuando va tomar de eso?- Dijo serio, mirando con aprensión la leche que se tomaba Akemi.<br>-Hasta que ella lo desee, Ryoma-kun- Le respondió Sakuno- Me saca de apuros cuando salgo con ella y olvidó comprarle algo de comer...calma un poco el hambre- Explicó y tomando un poco del pollo salteado observó como cabeceaba en su sillita, a punto de quedar dormida. Rió cuando se le regó un poco de leche en la mejilla. Miró significativamente a Ryoma que no se inmutaba.

-Ryoma-kun...el que estemos casados significa que nos cuidamos y preocupamos mutuamente...por los dos, y por la bebé... así que por favor llévala a la cama- Murmuró suplicante, y él asintió desganado, levantándose y llevándola hacia su habitación. Sakuno arregló un poco la cocina y corrió a hacer las maletas..._Debía contactar a la persona que cuidaría sus mascotas._

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Japón después de varias horas de viaje, y ahora que estaban de vacaciones en Tokyo sentía que ese era su lugar, que no debería volver a irse...que era mejor llamar a Londres y pedir que le enviaran a sus mascotas hasta aquí. Adoraba el clima de Tokyo y el zoológico le parecía mucho mas adecuado para el cuidado de los animales con los que trabajaba.<p>

-Sakuno- Sintió que la llamaban y giró el rostro, encontrándose con su hija. -¿Que es eso?- Señaló algo fuera del taxi.  
>-Es un árbol de Sakura, amor- Respondió con cariño.<br>-Suena como tu nombre- Dijo extrañada.-Nunca había visto flores tan bonitas.  
>-Si las habías visto- Sacó de su billetera una foto de bolsillo- Aquí estás tu...pero no recuerdas-<br>-Me gusta aquí...Okaa-chan- Luego se abrazó infantilmente al delgado brazo de su madre, observando a su papá dormir en el taxi.

* * *

><p>-Otōsan...¿Por qué Kenji no sabe soplar velas?-<br>-Porque es pequeño aún  
>-¿Y si yo le enseño?- Susurró curiosa en su oído.<br>-Eso estaría bien- Sonrió arrogante mientras la veía salir corriendo detrás de un niño un poco más pequeño que ella.

El cumpleaños numero 3 de Kenji Takeshi se celebraba ese día en la residencia Echizen. Mientras los antiguos titulares de Seigaku hablaban, las chicas -algunas novias, otras esposas- servían el pastel y las bebidas. Rinko era seguida de cerca por Nanjiroh, mientras bajaban globos del techo para que los niños que estaban corriendo por toda la casa jugaran con ellos.

Momoshiro no hacia otra cosa sino cuidar que su hijo no se golpeará con nada, siendo muy sobre-protector en los sitios por los que pasaba caminando su bebé, mientras Ann y los chicos se burlaban de él.  
>Los únicos que llevaban sus hijos eran Momoshiro, Kaidoh y Ryoma, Eiji llevaba a su sobrino, al igual que Fuji.<p>

-Kotarou-chan... llévale esto Rinko-san, por favor- Le habló Tomoka a su hijo, d;andole un trozo de pastel.-Saku-chan...¿por qué no hablas con Ryoma? tal vez acepte tu petición estando aquí con sus amigos- Le dijo en tono confidencial.  
>-Tomoka tiene razón...además mira a Akemi...es feliz con todos los amiguitos que tiene...en Londres solo están tus mascotas y los animales que te acompaña a examinar.-Ann habló mientras mezclaba la crema batida.<br>-Pero allá tengo a los perros y también están los gatos de Ryoma-  
>-Los traes en avión- Con obviedad le dijeron a coro sus amigas. Lo pensó por un momento, y cuando iba a recoger la bandeja de bebidas, Ann derramó crema batida en su blusa accidentalmente, y le sonrió apenada, limpiando con cuidado sin lograr nada.<br>-Iré a cambiarme...no me tardo-

Subió las escaleras y entró en la que antiguamente había sido la habitación de Ryoma. La crema batida traspasaba la tela e impregnaba su abdomen con su suave textura. Levantó la blusa, dejando libre su vientre y esta quedó atrapada en su cabeza pues no había soltado antes los botones del cuello.

Se sorprendió al notar algo húmedo en la piel que tenía desnuda y se apresuró a quitarse la blusa como pudo. Cuando abrió los ojos, rubíes confusos se encontraron con ámbares letales y hambrientos. Sus labios fueron devorados y sus senos aplastados por el pecho duro de Ryoma. Gimió con urgencia y recordó estar en una fiesta de cumpleaños repleta de gente allá abajo.

-Ryoma-k...kun- Intentó detenerlo, más él la acercó hacia sí y susurró.  
>-Nunca lo hicimos en mi habitación- Pero ella si recordaba varias ocasiones en esa cama...una razón más para querer vivir en Japón.<br>-Quier...quiero vivir aquí-  
>-No salgamos nunca- Beso con suavidad la sien de su mujer y ella rió<br>-Me refiero...aaahhh- Ryoma besó su clavícula- a Tokyo  
>-Ok-<br>-Es en...en serio- Fue tumbada en la cama- Ryoma-kun- Susurró con necesidad- ¿Si?  
>-Si- La miró a los ojos para que se enterara de que sí le estaba poniendo atención...y de que no quería seguir con <em>ese <em>tipo de conversación.  
>-Ok- Fue el turno de ella de responder con simpleza, dejándose llevar por las caricias.<p>

Sintió sus brazos ser besados desde el dedo corazón hasta su hombro...siendo su dedo anular acariciado por sus masculinos labios...allí donde se posaba brillante el anillo de compromiso. Sucedió lo mismo con su otro brazo, a diferencia de que el otro anillo era mucho más ostentoso y era el de boda.

**º-º-º**

_-Sakuno- Le llamó Ryoma a mitad de la noche- __Ábrelo  
>-Ryoma-kun...es la media noche- Susurró somnolienta, más le hizo caso...abrió lentamente la cajita y algo brilló a la luz de la luna. No lo pudo ver bien, pues Ryoma había tomado su boca, y la succionaba con vehemencia, mientras una mano se enredaba a la suya. Sintió algo frío en el dedo anular y bajó la mirada, interrumpiendo el beso.<br>__-Ryoma-kun- Susurró conteniéndose...en apenas cinco segundos se le había desaparecido el sueño del cuerpo. Reaccionó por fin- ¡Ryoma-kun!- Se sonrojó, aunque en la oscuridad nada se veía- Mou...-Su voz cambió a una sollozante y el sonrió con ternura- Me has...me haces...tan...fe...feliz- Lo abrazó fuerte- Eres tan perfecto para mi- Paró de llorar y de repente solo reía mientras besaba su rostro. Él no se quejaba._

_-Ai shiteru-_

**~.~**

_-Estoy tan nerviosa, Tomo-chan-  
><em>_-No te preocupes Sakuno...todo irá bien...solo no tropieces  
><em>_-Mou-Se lamentó...con lo torpe que era-  
><em>_-¿Eres tonta o te haces, Tomoka?- Se quejó Ann  
><em>_-Eyy!  
><em>_-No te quejes...mejor vamos-_

_Llegaron a la recepción y Ryoga Echizen fue quien la llevó hacia el fondo, donde dos sillas blancas y delicadas descansaban en el suelo. Ryoma de pie esperándola. La miraba serio y arrogante...orgulloso de verla caminar hacia él, sabiendo que serían un por siempre. _

_Le entrego la argolla cuando el ministro lo pidió y ésta se deslizó con suavidad por su lozana piel, Sakuno nerviosa tomaba la suya y temblando, expectante, hacia lo mismo con su gran mano varonil. No faltó mucho para que, sollozando, riendo, y feliz, rozara sus labios con los de él._

_'La luna de miel en Hawaii fue asombrosa'_

_ **º-º-****º**_

Poco a poco subió por sus muslos mientras torpemente corría la falda hacia arriba, se moría por tomarla y debía hacerlo rápido si no quería que Akemi los interrumpiera. o en todo caso algún sempai.

_ **º-º-****º**_

_-Ryoma-kun- No se movió-Ryoma-k...-Salió corriendo hacia el ba_ñ_o, y mientras desocupaba su estomago pudo oír como Ryoma se levantaba a acompa_ñarla. Se levantó y lavó cuidadosamente los dientes.  
>-Llamaré a Hisoka-<br>-Ie...es la...es la media noche- Le dijo tocándose el estomago. desde hacia poco más de cinco días no podía dormir entre las doce y las dos de la madrugada, pues su estomago se le revolvía. -Es tan solo un virus...ma_ñana...ma_ñana iré con él a chequearme-  
>-<em>¿Te preparó algo?- Preguntó dudoso, preocupado pero haciéndose el desinteresado-<br>-Ie...quiero dormir, Ryoma-kun- Se recostó en la cama y se abrazó a su esposo. _____

_____ _**~.~**______

______-_______Inténtalo- Le dijo dudoso Ryoma, no quería que ella se medicara antes de confirmar si eran o no sus sospechas ciertas.  
>-Pero es imposible Ryoma-kun- Extra<em><em>ñada tomo la cajita.<br>-Las inyecciones pueden fallar...solo hazlo- Ya se estaba molestando...era mejor hacerle caso. Fue hasta el ba__ño y leyó todo cuidadosamente, preparó la prueba y antes de mirarla llamó a Ryoma para que la viesen juntos.  
><em>_-Mou... mírala tu primero- Dijo nerviosa. Él observó el tubito, y luego leyó la caja. Sonrió arrogante mientras le daba un profundo beso a Sakuno, que no entendía que sucedía. Cuando observó la prueba y vio el color rosa sonrió confusa.  
>-Ya era hora- Escuchó a Ryoma decirle mientras la abrazaba. <em>__

___'Cumplir los pocos antojos de Sakuno fue realmente delicioso'  
><em>__  
><strong>º-º-º<strong>

-Entra- Rogó ahogada mientras levantaba un poco la pelvis y se rozaba al cuerpo de Ryoma. Él apartó hacia un lado la ropa interior y empujó con suavidad su miembro. Ella lo apretaba con cuidado y deseo y luego lo soltaba con ansias de más...las piernas, largar, enrollándose y soltándose con cada nueva arremetida.

El ritmo vacilante, enredado, sin una constante. La respiración agotándose y el sudor bajando y mojando su camisa cuidadosamente planchada.

-M...más- Le susurraba en el oído con miedo a ser escuchada...más esto aumentaba su libido y hacia que se sintiera mucho más ligera y pasional...no tarde en obtener su clímax, arrastrando a Ryoma con ella. Gimió largamente mientras pequeñas convulsiones la invadían.

-Ari...arigatou- Susurró mientras era ayudada a levantarse.  
>-No hay de que- Le sonrió lascivo y empezó a vestirla.<p>

-Debemos traer a Karupin...y a Fungus...y a  
>-Ya lo sé...haré eso mañana- <em>'Que manera de cambiar de tema'.<em> Besó su frente y tomados de la mano bajaron.

-Okaa-chan...mira- Akemi los apuntó con una pistola de agua- Ann-chan no me deja mojarme...pero...siempre estoy en la piscina- La miró extrañada-  
>-Aquí no hay piscina amor...pero dentro de casa no debes mojarte...<br>-Menos en un día que no es soleado como hoy-Interrumpió Ryoma a Sakuno, soltando su mano y siguiendo a su hija hacia la cancha de tenis.

Con los años Ryoma se volvía más elocuente con ellas dos.

Todas las chicas que habían estaban con algún titular, y los niños iban y venían por todo la casa corriendo y jugando.

-Akemi lo pasará bien aquí...ssshhh- Escuchó como Kaidoh-sempai le hablaba y ella le sonrió comprensible.  
>-Lo sé-<p>

* * *

><p>Ok...lo sé... me tradé horrores en subir el último capitulo pero no pude hacer nada pues en Diciembre trabaje...perdonenme .<p>

Tampoco se si esto era lo que esperaban pero me encantó como me salió Akemi :D Significa brillante y hermosa...y suena bonito con el Echizen xD...

Aclaré un poco que hacia Sakuno y como ven...es veterinaria...a la final...todos quedaron con novia...y Kaidoh tuvo un lindo niño con Tomoka...Ann con Momo...y mi linda bebé Akemi...me alegra porque nunca habia descrito a un bebé...ella es timida con Ryoma, asi como Sakuno...y con Sakuno es curiosa como todo bebé...a que es linda no? y todavia tomaba biberón...tambien aparecio Ryoga...aunque un solo segundo...digamos que es el padrino de Akemi xD

Me encantó contar con ustedes en estos nueve capitulos... nos veremos luego...y prometo no volver a faltar asi con un capitulo..y menos si es el ultimo ;)

Las adoré...y las adoraré chicas (os) Besos!


End file.
